


2024

by lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, IdolFools AU, IdolPunk, Soldier Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: In which I drop μ's into a world with a mild cyberdystopia spin. It's 2024, Japan (my apologies) has tilted to "Traditional Marriage" only in an effort to boost birthrates, the Soldier Game trio, when not being scientists, runs an underground Love is Love podcast and a Nico Maki's only seen on her computer screen runs right into our favorite redhead one dark night.





	1. Chapter 1

IDOL AND FOOLS

Three women raced into an alley, two of them obscured by masks and hoodies, while the smallest ripped down her mask and waved at the security camera she’d decided to stage her show for that night. She flipped her ebon ponytail over one shoulder and winked, ruby eyes mischievous.

“Are we writing or painting tonight, Ni…” the tallest of them came up behind her, but stopped when the unmasked leader hissed at her, “No names, Toasty.”

“Sorry, No. 1.” 

“Paint.” The ebon-haired woman grabbed a can of red spray paint and starting sweeping lips onto the wall facing the camera. The other two quickly surrounded it with hearts in rainbow colors. Then No. 1 switched to another can, spraying letters with an expert touch: “Hidden hearts, curious to touch.” She stepped back, looked over the night’s work, turned back to the camera, leaned forward and blew a kiss to anyone watching.

SOLDIERS AND SCIENTISTS

“Who am I, yes? You've grown curious, yes?  
Then it might just be love  
Knowing secrets lie hidden in my heart,  
What will you do about that?  
It's soldier game  
Will you ask about them next time we meet?

“Three, two, one, zero! Onto the next battle strategy  
Please look at me; I'm completely serious  
Receive my signal and the future will be yours.”

Welcome to this week’s Soldier Game broadcast. Once again, a shoutout to the IdolFools taggers, breaking walls down with heart and art! We’ve got your back. And for you everyday girl loving heroes, tomorrow night, text the number you know with the phrase “soldier heart” for this weekend’s Tunnel Rave code. We might see you there.

“Next we bring you some information from BalletTwist about our latest efforts against government conformity while Diamond Princess and Love Arrow will answer the questions you sent in last week…” 

 

WE MEET

 

Underneath the very staid and traditional dojo of Sonoda Umi’s family was buried a hidden room, constantly lit by the computer screens monitoring video feeds. Hidden tunnels allowed for three exits. The equipment inside was top of the line, aside from one slightly faulty mini fridge, and fully paid for by Nishikino Maki’s trust fund. Ayase Eli had used her international connections and reputation for straight shooting to gain access to many many lists of contacts. That information had wired the hacking trio straight into the heart of Japanese commerce and culture.

Umi and Eli met in one of the entry tunnels, both on their way from the University of Tokyo. Maki had probably beaten them there. They slid open the final security door to see their partner too absorbed in the scene in front of her to notice their entrance. Maki, her red hair under a black watch cap, grey plaid flannel-clad arms wrapped around her torso, was staring at a video looping on the wall screen. The IdolFools leader finished her sig, turned to look straight at the video camera, crimson eyes sparkling as she winked, and blew a long kiss. Umi and Eli glanced at each other but stayed silent, watching their friend, lost to her surroundings. Finally, after watching so many loops Umi had lost count, Maki shook her head and deleted the video. Snap. Snap. From everything everywhere. Yes, she had a gesture for that. One quick double snap of her fingers, video everyone else was unaware of gone from anywhere anyone else could find it.

Eli spun Maki’s stool to face her. “Why do you do that?”

Maki yelped and jumped out of her seat. “W...w...what; when did you, where…”

Sonoda Umi moved behind her friend, putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “Maki here thinks the little one is too cute to go be in government custody.”

Maki frowned and started twisting a curl of her hair.

Eli snorted. “Can’t we just write out ’An Anarchist’s Guide to Disguising Your Physical Presence While Under Surveillance. Chapter One: wear a frickin’ mask’ and get a copy to her?”

Maki muttered, red faced, not looking Eli in the eye.

“What?” Eli resisted the shake Maki impulse. 

“We can’t find her,” Umi explained, moving to her computer and pushing in a minidrive.

“Her face and art are everywhere and YOU can’t find her?” Eli sighed. “Maybe she should write a manual for us.”

“I’m getting some pizza.” Maki stood.

“There’s some in the fridge,” Umi pointed.

“Nah,” Maki grabbed her jacket, black, short. “Going home. Class in the morning.”

“Oh right,” Eli stood. “Guess we got here late.”

“We still need to examine these new schematics,” Umi stated as she shifted through files and layers of plans began appearing on the wall screen.

Eli nodded and closed the door after Maki, then gave her full attention to the robotics specifications Umi was projecting. With a quick clap of her hands together, she activated the holographic projector and then stretched her hands apart to adjust the size of the models. 

Maki chose the shortest tunnel route. No thermal signatures or movement registering on the exit scanner, so she popped the hatch. Cool air felt great. Maki checked carefully to make sure no one had the seen the alley she exited from. Some dive with food would surely be open.

“Nico-chan, come back here!” Maki heard a shout behind her, then someone bulleted into her side. She whirled and caught a glimpse of impish eyes over a black mask dotted with screenprinted kisses. Almost too familiar, impish, crimson eyes. There was a wink before the person sprinted off again, but Maki had grabbed her tan coat, causing paint markers to spill from a pocket, all over the street.

“Damn it,” the woman grumped, shaking her head.

“Wait. I’ll help.” Maki knelt, still holding the coat.

The person waved away someone behind Maki’s back, and she heard footsteps running the other way.

The voice Maki occasionally heard in her dreams turned pleading. “Please let go. I need to skip.”

“Don’t run off; I want to talk to you, Miss No. 1,” Maki heard herself say out loud. The shorter woman grabbed her and pulled her into an alley, hissing, markers forgotten.

“How do you know that?” Ruby eyes burned with an intensity that lasered through the darkness.

Maki smiled, proud to be able to claim her Resistance efforts for once, and pointed to herself. “Diamond Princess.”

No. 1 stepped back with a low whistle, her glance screengrabbing every detail of Maki’s appearance. She pulled down her mask, kissed Maki on the cheek, whispered “Thanks” and took off at a blisteringly fast pace, not bothering to pick up her markers. Maki stared after the ebon blur, thoughts whirling, before kneeling down to retrieve the markers. Her cheek burned and her heart was racing as fast as “Nico-chan” had left. 

 

WE MEET AGAIN?

Another party. Maki straightened her tie. Every time her mother tried to get her in an evening gown, Maki refused, but her mother kept pressing. Maki had finally just bought the most expensive tuxedo she could find in the hopes that her effort would at least quiet her mother, but no. Actually, Maki found herself thinking as she watched women sweeping past her in a rainbow of scintillating, glittering colors, some with crystals scattered, a few with the latest graphene technology shimmering between hues, she might not mind wearing something like that if only her mother wouldn’t make such a fuss. But as it was, Maki stood in her suit, champagne glass full of sparkling water in hand, hair slicked back, nodding at the beautiful butterflies who smiled at her, perfectly comfortable in her designer anonymity. Although a Nishikino was never invisible. 

Until now. There was a fanfare, and every head turned to the ballroom’s main entrance. Two men walked in, followed by a towering figure. No, Maki thought as she paid closer attention, it was a smaller person on some kind of rolling platform. Hair done in an outrageous hairstyle, figure buried in a stiff but voluminous take on a black and gold kimono, neon characters streaming across its presumably graphene surface, face completely obscured by the artificiality of the makeup. Then someone handed her a microphone, and a high, cutesy, girly, giggly voice began to sing about the perfect boy. Maki frowned. Sure, the government had an official policy to encourage “traditional dating,” but there was no cleverness to it. Have some painted, perfect doll deliver a song about the “perfect boy,” your future together painted in the faux idyllic, puerile colors of modern pop. There was no perfect anything, and certainly no perfect boy. And no more access to birth control or support of “alternative” lifestyles. Just a government plan to make more children to put into more boxes to keep a strict eye on as they grew old enough for policed, drug-hazed meetings or arranged marriages to make more children to put in more boxes to continue the aforementioned government policies. No imagination at all. Maki rolled her eyes and turned away as the singer’s voice continued to pierce. Maybe the IdolFools would be prowling tonight, tagging walls with smart, empowering snark, while the idle rich partied. Umi would surely contact her if that happened. Maki longed to see someone not being simple. Or under government control.

The singing had stopped, and the doll-like figure had disappeared into the crowd. Maki sighed, her slouch even more pronounced, indifferent to her evening prospects. She didn’t count many friends among the current crowd, but it was probably time to find an acquaintance to make conversation with. And then she felt a hand on her sleeve, squeezing slightly. She turned. It was the doll. The makeup was even more disturbing up close, pasty, white, almost Kabuki, with blush and eye shadow overemphasizing features. The eyes were black, no pupils. Maki shivered.

“Didn’t the brilliant Dr. Nishikino enjoy the great Nico Ni’s performance?” Maki swore the doll simpered. 

“How do you know m…” Maki straightened up, every nerve suddenly jangling at the invasive touch.

A fair-haired woman with green eyes slid between Maki and the doll. “Yazawa-san, the Mayor would like a moment of your time.”

The doll nodded. Maki noticed her hand was still on Makis’ sleeve, grip stronger than Maki would have guessed from such a fragile looking “creature.” “Perhaps later, the doctor will share a drink and her thoughts with me, after we’ve been properly introduced.”

Maki shrugged. “I’ll share them now. Your performance was very … simple. And probably appealed to many. I’m sure it was an excellent example of what popular music can offer, but I prefer instrumental.”

A giggle. “Ah, the doctor hides behind her classical training.” The doll winked.

Maki started, startled once again by the singer’s familiarity. “How do you…”

“Yazawa-san,” the other woman was insistent. Yazawa raised her hand from Maki’s sleeve and bowed deeply, while Maki just glared at the brazen singer.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, Dr. Nishikino. I won’t be singing any more, so there will be no need to hurry home.” Nico Ni turned and slid off behind her assistant. 

Maki frowned into a vacuum of emptiness Nico Ni had somehow intensified. Maki felt as if she’d stepped into a spotlight highlighting her solitary status. How did a conversation with a giggling government front leave her feeling like she’d been left behind at the start? 

 

BACK AT THE SHOP

“No IdolFools tonight, huh?” Maki wondered, fidgeting with various items on her desk while watching a video stream of the news. Coverage of the party and Nico Ni’s performance. Maki was grateful she hadn’t seen herself in any of the video clips.

Umi shrugged, typing code with her usual speed. “No sighting. And it is now well past their usual hour to appear.”

Maki swept right and brought up another Nico Ni performance, frowning at the screen on her worktable. “You don’t think the government is much more advanced in AI and robotics technology than we think, do you?”

Umi shook her head, chuckling. “Maki, you’re the professor of NeuroLinguistics, you tell us. Why do you ask?”

“Something didn’t feel right about that Yazawa … person.” Maki said the last word doubtfully, shivering a bit, remembering how the singer’s hand had lingered on her forearm. “And I can’t find any information about her, anywhere, no pictures, no history, no nothing. Is she just a government invention?”

Eli stepped away from the projection she was manipulating to look over Maki’s shoulder, watching the video Maki had up. Nico Ni at the Tokyo Dome. Thousands and thousands of screaming women pushing toward the stage. “Doubtful. Music and dance are very complicated, and she’s done impromptu live, solo performances.”

“Fan?” Maki glanced up at the blonde woman.

“No. I just pay attention to popular culture, and she’s dominating the news. She never goes anywhere without her back-up dancers aka bodyguards, A-Rise.”

Maki did a quick search. “I met one tonight, Kira. There’s information and pictures on them, but Yazawa’s never seen out of costume.”

“Why do we care?” Umi wondered, pausing to lean her chin onto her hands.

“Very good question.” Eli bounced back on her heels. “Why do we care, Professor Nishikino?”

“She knew too many things.” Maki couldn’t really explain the dissonance in her nerves that the Idol ‘s presence had set off. Even thinking about … her? It? them? caused a shudder.

“You are a public figure,” Umi, the voice of reason, pointed out.

“And cute,” Eli winked.

Maki pushed her chair back, looking at the floor, blushing slightly. “I just know it’s frustrating. I don’t know why. I don’t really want to. I want pizza.”

“You always want pizza. It’s a pattern. Patterns are dangerous,” Umi noted, concern in her voice.

A buzzer went off. Maki leaned in toward her computer screen, alert. Facial recognition software triggered. “They’re out.”

“Where?”

Maki checked where the surveillance footage was coming from. “The hospital?”

“Your hospital?” Eli sounded startled.

“My family’s, yes. They’ve never gone anywhere near it before. Our security’s pretty tight. Must be a shift change. Or bribery?” Maki sounded puzzled. 

The three women who called themselves IdolFools came into view, dressed in dark grey mottled, loose hoodies, two masked. They worked quickly and efficiently, neon colors going up into a diamond dressed in a dark suit and tie, topped by a tiara. 

Umi laughed. “It’s your tag, switched up.”

“What?”

“Diamond Princess plus Tuxedo.”

The shorter one, once again unobscured by a mask, turned to the closest camera and bowed with a flourish. Then all three tagged the art and fled. No. 1 Idol. Idol MEnOW. Toasted Idol. Maki had become familiar with each of their tags.

Maki frowned, another set of memories pushing forward. “I saw her last night.”

“Who?”

Maki hmmmed. “No. 1. She ran into me when I came out of the H Tunnel Alley. One of the others I didn’t see called her Nico-chan. I wanted to talk to her, but she ran off.”

“One Nico who doesn’t want to talk to you, and one you couldn’t get away from. You’re being Nic-ursed, Maki-chan,” Eli poked her friend.

“If a third shows up, it might be best for you to leave the country,” Umi advised solemnly.

Maki shrugged, made sure she had all the video footage of tonight’s IdolFools’ adventures logged, and double snapped.

Eli sat on a stool, in the middle of her projected schematics. “Do you ever wonder if she wants to be seen? It was only coincidence you noticed the first two times.”

“Of course she wouldn’t. That would be stupid,” Maki declared.

Eli grinned as she began moving layers. “People are weird. That’s what makes them more interesting than your robot singer.”

“Yeah.” Maki pulled up another video, still puzzled, still caught between unadmitted fascination and obvious frustration.

Umi stood and stretched. “Now I want pizza. How many slices should I heat up?”

“All of them,” Maki and Eli answered.

Eli stretched. “We should start working on that speech algorithm again. I got a little more data from my defense connection.”

 

DARKNESS STRIKES THE DAY

Eli was used to the occasional stares. Her blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes frequently drew attention in a country allowing itself to further and further distance and dehumanize anything “other.” But she was usually fairly safe in Akihabara; it was a melting-pot neighborhood, full of pop-up stores, the latest tech, impossible foods, fast moving multitudes, and many of the eccentrics who had either dropped out or been discarded by mainstream society. It was near Chiyoda, the neighborhood the Sonoda family dojo and Maki’s townhouse were located in. Eli came here as often as she could, to see what was new in stores and to hear the street gossip. She rarely drew much attention, but today, something felt different, dangerous. She could feel the stares, the attention. She regretted not having a hat or hoodie to pull over her hair. People were walking closer, muttering, bumping her, a sudden elbow, a push off balance, and she fell into a young man, who shoved her onto the pavement. Suddenly, she was the center of a circle of anger.

“Baka!”

“Gaijin!”

“Too stupid to walk.” 

Eli was down on one knee, trying to stand, but people were closing in. She saw one young man pull his leg back, preparing a kick, an older woman raised her handbag. Eli crossed her arms to protect her head and felt a hard jab into her side, stealing her breath. Something sharp bit into her cheek. 

“Get to your feet,” Eli ordered herself, pushing up against three people, when suddenly there was a loud roar and someone next to her, yelling and moving to protect her.

“Back off!” A woman commanded the crowd.

Someone else grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, dragging her quickly out of the pack while the voice continued to shout.

“Go home. Find something to love. Stop causing trouble.”

Eli almost laughed at the anger mixed with honest sincerity in the voice behind her.

“You’re okay.” A small woman with bright green eyes was was pulling her into an alley. “We know where to take you. You’ll be safe.”

“Thanks.” 

They stopped. “I’m Rin.” The woman smiled and took off her hat, handing it to Eli. “I think if we just walk casually from here we’ll be fine.”

“What about…?”

“Honoka? She’ll be fine. She’s always fine. She knows how to handle crowds.”

Rin, who had revealed short dusty ginger hair under her hat, led them down alleys, always watching, eyes moving quickly, steps almost quicker. Eli had to push to keep up. She was unfamiliar with this part of the town.

They stepped out into a small lane with a row of shops, a restaurant in the middle. Rin went quickly into the one to the right of the restaurant. Eli glanced up at the sign, not in Japanese, a Greek letter. μ's. 

Inside was a friendly clutter, clothes, the smell of coffee in the air, low lighting, fabric scattered everywhere, couches. A chime clattered as the door closed, and a melodious voice trilled, “What sort of a stray did you bring us this time, Rin-chan?”

A woman pushed through a bead curtain, long dark purple-tinted hair gathered over one shoulder, turquoise eyes winking with amusement. “Looks like a hungry one. Kotori, bring a tray out.”

“Uh huh.” Another trill of melody. After the harsh voices in the street, Eli felt like she’d stepped into a different time and country. The rustic looking fabric the purple-haired woman had wrapped around her voluptuous figure added to the distortion.

Rin disappeared for a moment and came back with a first-aid kit. “Sit down.”

Eli sat in the chair her rescuer pushed toward her. Rin quickly cleaned her cheek. Eli saw blood on the gauze. Rin frowned. “I don’t think stitches. Nozomi?”

The woman she called Nozomi moved closer, leaning in to look at Eli’s cheek. Eli found her head turning to stare into the other woman’s eyes. 

“If you don’t look straight ahead, I won’t be able to check your wound.” The turquoise-eyed woman smile. “I’m Tojo Nozomi. I won’t hurt you. Rin and Honoka always bring their strays here.”

Eli breathed in. There was a strange spicy spell. “Ayase Eli. And thank you.” She turned her head away as commanded. Soft fingers touched her cheek, tracing the cheekbone lightly.

“Just a butterfly bandage. Shouldn’t scar.”

A third woman, with fawn-colored hair and gentle golden eyes, came forward, teapot and plate of cookies on a tray.

“Chocolate?” Eli asked hopefully.

Kotori laughed, the skin around her eyes crinkling in a friendly fashion. “A few, yes.”

“What happened?” Nozomi asked.

RIn pulled her hat off Eli’s head, revealing the blonde hair. “Out-of-control crowd.”

Nozomi frowned. “That must have been frightening. Are you all right, Ayase-san?”

Eli had a mouthful of cookie but nodded as Kotori poured out tea. “Not really new. I should have been more careful. I’ve been too busy to come to this part of town recently; I didn’t realize the mood had altered so.”

“Bad rolls downhill, good climbs the mountain slowly,” Nozomi declared, reaching into a pocket to pull out a deck of Tarot cards. She looked at a card, and then another. Then she met Eli’s glance, her brows lowering.

“What?” Eli wasn’t sure if Nozomi’s look was intended as an inquisition or an invitation.

 

“Oh, this is just a hobby. It helps me figure out … hmmm ...” Nozomi frowned, her attention returning to the cards. “The Hermit means solitude -- or isolation --but paired with The Star it means you’re on the path the universe meant for you.”

Eli took another cookie, ignoring the pain in her side and cheek and deciding not to respond to the mysticism. “Is this your store?”

“Yes. Kotori makes clothing, Rin and Honoka put art on T-shirts, we sell vintage stuff plus warm drinks and cookies. The universe nearly always needs warm drinks and cookies to stay in balance. All guaranteed not tagged by the government.” Nozomi giggled. “Although if you’re a government agent, I should not have said that.”

Eli grinned. “Nope, totally not government approved, although I probably shouldn’t have said that.” She paused. “Well, I am a student at a government university, so slightly government approved.”

“You look harmless enough,” Nozomi stated. Kotori giggled. Rin was repacking the first-aid kit.

Eli glanced at her watch, mechanical, Swiss mechanism, very very old and unhackable. “Thank you, ladies, but I have an appointment. Maybe we could meet again sometime?”

Nozomi took out a different card, with a contact number. She slid it into Eli’s hand. “Please.”

“Honoka will be sad not to see you,” Rin pouted.

Eli got up and Impulsively hugged Rin. “Give her that for me. With my thanks.” Then she pulled the hat back off the smaller woman’s head. “I’ll need to borrow this, though.”

“Bring it back soon!” Rin shouted as Eli opened the door, flashing her brightest grin at the three women as she left.

 

ANOTHER MEETING

Her mother had won this time. Purple gown, plunging back, lace overlay. Maki knew it was important not to become a blip on either her parents or the government’s radar. So for a party celebrating the wedding of the university president’s son to a defense ministry higher up’s daughter, the traditional female formalwear came out. Maki was perfectly comfortable, the dress fit well and she’d worn flats. Her only irritations were the gleam in her mother’s eyes and the men she would keep bringing over to meet her very single daughter. 

Maki pulled her phone out. No messages. Not that she and Eli or Umi communicated by phone much. Yes, they had a secure, encrypted app disguised as a weather update, but still, they avoided unnecessary communication over networks. She would see the other two later tonight, after fulfilling her social obligations.

“Good evening, Dr. Nishikino. A pleasure to see you again. Did you come to hear me serenade the happy couple?”

Maki recognized the drawling voice and groaned, putting her phone away. Nico Ni. Black eyes stared into hers, then the painted lips broke into that disconcertingly artificial smile. The makeup was in a new configuration today, red stripes slashed over cheekbones and lips, dark blue slashes over the eyes, contrasting with the pale pale ivory caked on what Maki assumed was some kind of pliable ceramic skin. 

“Are you meant to look like moveable doll?” Maki decided to forgo the empty, polite chatter.

She couldn’t tell if the singer was frowning or smiling as the smaller woman leaned in, both hands on the table. “Does the doctor want to know if I’m real or robot? To take me back to your lab and experiment?”

“N … no …” Maki stuttered, turning away, discomfited by the Idol’s near touch.

Yazawa laughed, then straightened to walk past Maki to her next victim. Her hand glided up Maki’s arm, trailing over the shoulder, a light, tantalizing touch as she leaned down to whisper in Maki’s ear, her voice throaty. “I like this look better. It’s delectable.” Maki nearly knocked her chair backward as Yazawa moved away quickly. She could feel a blush spreading everywhere.

 

BACK AT HQ

Umi leaned back in her chair, glancing between the bandaged Eli and the shaken Maki. “Am I the only one who had a quiet evening?”

 

Maki hadn’t bothered to change. She threw her handbag against the wall behind her worktable and grumbled at Umi. “You always have a quiet evening. You don’t have a crazy, stalker demon doll after you.” 

“Or a cute street tagger to keep a constant eye on,” Umi countered with. “Takes a stalker to know one.”

“Shut up.” Maki, dress flaring out behind her, stomped over to the workout corner and bumped the speed bag with her head. Several times. Which reminded her. “I have a melody.”

“What?” Umi paused her code entry. 

“For your ‘Love and Peace’ lyrics. We can record in time for the usual broadcast.” Maki glared at the speed bag, picturing a certain singer’s blank eyes on its surface.

“Excellent,” Umi nodded. “Shall we start?”

Maki swatted the bag. “I am so not in a ‘Love and Peace’ mood.”

“And I need some sleep.” Eli yawned. “I think I’ll just curl up here.”

“Good idea. Sleep is essential for any successful endeavor.” Umi stood. “Tomorrow, then.”

THE BROADCAST

“Being able to be earnest is lovely  
It's not logic but an earnest feeling  
Do you possess rules of freedom and courage?

“Don't fear progress  
Share the joy  
Even if it's only those two, I want to uphold them without fail.

“Oh, Love & Peace  
Let my heart become a gentle breeze  
Yes, I want to give you energy so you'll do your best  
Oh, Love & Peace  
When you're sad, I vow  
To always hold you tight, don't forget that.

“Even if it's painful, cry no more  
Let's graduate from the solitude, Love & Peace.

 

“Becoming too reckless is agonizing  
Let's look back and take a deep breath  
Everyone loves freedom and courage.”

“Thanks for listening to the new song from Soldier Game, ‘Love and Peace.’ Be a kind wind out there, people. Help each other. Find someone to hold you tight the government doesn’t approve of, as long as that person approves. Pick up a fallen friend. Take care of yourself. And now a quick word from our Diamond Princess: 

“Does anyone else find government shill and demon doll Nico Ni a creepy, artificial fake? I’ve been wondering: Is government robotics research suddenly advanced enough to produce a minor talent to push their traditional family agenda? Are the screaming hordes at the Nico Ni concerts brainwashed by propaganda, or in an auditory, robot-induced alpha wave haze? What don’t we know? Are all your awful government entertainment choices actually government-constructed robots and androids? Did they decide to declare war on our ears and not our enemies? You know where to post your thoughts.”

 

It was always weird to hear their filtered voices, Maki thought as she listened to their podcast in her headphones yet again. She wasn’t certain she’d expressed herself clearly about the demon doll. It felt weird to accuse a person she’d met of being a robot, especially when she knew technology was not that advanced … as far as she could find out. Plus, the fingertips on her shoulder had been warm, and the tingle they’d left hadn’t been a surge from anything electrical. Maki had been shocked in the lab enough times to know that. But she knew something was off, and she had no idea how to describe it. But she worried that she’d been too harsh. 

Eli pulled off her headphones and spun her chair around as the IdolFools flashed up on the wallscreen.

“Look at this,” Umi pointed.

The three taggers, two masked and obscured, as usual, and No. 1, taking pauses to grin at the camera as usual, were finishing their night’s work.

Three phrases, two of them lyrics from the latest Soldier Game offering: “Love and Peace.” “Be A Kind Wind.”

“They’re fans,” Eli stated.

Maki was staring at the last phrase, for once ignoring the on camera shenanigans of No. 1. “AI-Rise,” she whispered.

“AI-Rise.” Maki pulled on Umi’s arm. “The bodyguards are the robots?” She was silent for a minute. “And how would they know?”

“They do know things,” Umi said in a respectful tone. On the screen, No 1 started painting a red heart, obscuring AI-RIse.

“But we still can’t find them to verify anything.” Maki paced away from the screen, right hand rushing through her hair.

“No,” Eli agreed, clapping a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “But you can find Yazawa and distract her while we take a look.”

“No,” Maki turned red, shaking Eli off. “I refuse.”

“No, you don’t,” Eli continued, talking over Maki. “If the government has AI that advanced, 1, they’re years ahead of you, and 2, they’ve been keeping you out of the loop.”

“But that’ll compromise my identity. And Soldier Game.” Maki continued backing away, arms crossing in front of her as if to ward off the thought.

“No, you won’t be associated with this at all,” Eli shook her head. “We can knock you out while you protect the pretty porcelain doll.”

Maki yelled. It probably echoed in the dojo. “What!?!?!”

Umi snorted, her hand now on Maki’s shaking shoulder. “Just forget the self-defense I taught you. I won’t do any permanent damage.”

“This is a bad plan,” Maki stated. “A really, really bad plan.”

Eli’s blue eyes had chilled into no compromise mode. “You know you want a look at those robots, Maki, if they are robots.”

Maki slumped against the wall, forehead pressed against the concrete, refusing to look at her co conspirators. “Yeah. But I still bet Yazawa’s the robot.”

Umi fist bumped Eli, who answered. “We’ll take that bet. Pizza’s on you for a year if you’re wrong.”

“Pizza’s always on me.”

“That’s because it’s all you’ll eat. Pattern,” Umi teased.

“Not true.” Maki pushed herself off the wall. “I eat su...” 

“So,” Eli interrupted the discussion. “We are agreed, it’s worth a risk to see if the government is using robotics technology that advanced.”

“Maybe.” Maki hesitated. “Are we really going to do this based on a tip from some random street taggers?”

Umi frowned at her friend. “So, since you are uncomfortable around Yazawa, you suddenly doubt the people you’ve been supporting for months. Who are out on the streets, taking risks, making a difference, encouraging people like us.”

Maki couldn’t meet Umi’s stern glance. Then Umi double snapped, erasing tonight’s footage. Maki raised her head, shocked, mentally kicking herself for letting doubt distract her, endangering the three women who had earned her respect. Umi was right to chide her lack of conviction.

Maki swallowed both pride and discomfort. “You’re right, Umi.” 

Umi nodded, happy with the contrition in Maki’s voice.

“So next time you see Yazawa, ask for a private meeting,” Eli pressed.

“Maybe I won’t see her again. Or she’ll say no.” Maki cheered up at the prospect.

“I wouldn’t bet on that,” Umi said.

Maki muttered into her hands, “You wouldn’t bet on anything.”

Umi stared into the distance. “I would bet you’ll see her again. And this evening, I already have wagered a year’s worth of pizza that A-Rise is the AI.”

Umi sounded so convinced Maki turned her head to stare. Umi shrugged. “Call it a strong hunch.”

“Now you’ve got hunches?” Maki snorted at her friend. “Who are you?” 

Eli laughed and grabbed her coat. “I’ll see you two later. I have a date.” She pulled on a green hat; she’d been wearing one more often since the attack.

 

IN CLASS

Maki hated morning classes. She tried to avoid them, but sometimes it was impossible. This one was 8 a.m. Intro to Mechatronics, when students began to meld all the academic fields that were involved in intelligent machines into big-picture future science. It was also when they began to decide on specialties. The class seemed as grumpy as she was, with a large percentage missing. Was everyone out partying last night, Maki wondered. Or did they all lose sleep being chased by people they barely knew in their nightmares. Maki yawned, sorely tempted to just pull out her laptop, turn on the projector, hit play on “My Girlfriend is A Cyborg” and take a nap in the back of the classroom. One more quick glance at the sullen, sleepy faces around her and she concluded, “Oh, what the hell.”

The class seemed pleasantly surprised at the lecture substitute, even when Maki assigned them a paper about the ethics of creating robots who look like specific people. Maki settled into a back-row seat, stretching her legs out into the aisle and letting her head fall forward into her chest. If she was going to dream about robots, it was time to choose fictional options. 

“Oh, responsible choice, Professor Nishikino,” Eli laughed as she slid in next to Maki. 

“It matches my responsible TA,” Maki pulled out her phone. “37 minutes late for class.”

“I stopped by your office. You got mail.” Eli grabbed Maki’s phone, opening her calendar.

“Email? You hacked my computer?” Maki stared at Eli, who pushed a heavy envelope at her.

“No. Not email. Mail.”

Maki opened the envelope, read the gold-embossed card quickly, then tossed it away. Eli caught it and handed Maki her phone back.

“Restaurant opening. Very fancy, very formal, personally invited by number one government entertainer, Nico Ni Yazawa. Your mother will love this. Very good for the Nishikino name. I put the date in your phone. Wear something nice. Girls like that.” Eli winked.

“Shut up,” Maki hissed. “If you’re any kind of friend, you’ll destroy that card and pretend I never saw it.”

“I love you, Maki, but if you don’t go, Yazawa might show up here. She seems to be finding ways for you to stumble across her. Obviously, she can tell you can’t stop thinking about her. Maybe she’s a psychic robot girlfriend?” Eli leaned her head on Maki’s shoulder.

Maki shook Eli off, and her voice was a little louder than she expected, “Stop it.” Eli pocketed the invitation with a callous smirk as a few students turned to stare. 

“Can you handle these hooligans by yourself?” Eli nodded at the students, most still half asleep in front of them.

“Yes.” Maki crossed her arms over her chest, nose turned sharply into the air.

Eli nodded. “I’m going to find Umi. We have to talk about our latest project before presenting it.” 

Maki knew Eli meant that she and Umi were going to discuss whether or not there was enough time to prepare for abducting one of the suspected robots. She’d gotten used to the fact that public conversations had to be conducted very carefully.

“I wish you and Sonada-san luck.”

“Thanks, Prof.” Eli bounced up. “My date went well, since you forgot to ask.”

“Your mood gave me a clue,” Maki grumbled.

“Enjoy the cyborg girlfriend movie, might be good preparation for …”

“Go away, Ayase.”

“Yes ma’am,” Eli bowed with a cheerful flourish. “Don’t forget to ask your mother to help with an outfit.”

Maki’s kick connected.

 

DINNER WITH THE DEVIL

Maki felt very nervous. She wished she’d worn something with pockets. Sure, everything she needed to communicate with anyone else was wrapped around her left forearm, on the experimental grey silk and graphene NZan Kote half sleeve. But it was designed to be streamlined, not fidgeted with. Umi and Eli had not told her anything about the plan. Her mother would have criticized her wardrobe choice had she seen it, and the restaurant was too well lit for Maki to hide in a shadowy corner. Huge windows, huge lights, and while she’d been seated in the back, the table was centrally located. The invitation from Yazawa had not listed a dress code, so Maki had opted for a grey tweed vest, open-collar white silk shirt and floor-length black skirt

There was a list of entertainers and a prix fixe menu, shimmering in hand-lettered gold. So many courses. Maki had half expected the singer to meet her, but no, she had yet to see Yazawa. As a soup course was set before the Doctor, a fanfare announced the start of the show. Nico Ni stepped out into a spotlight, glittering like exquisite jewelry. Maki forced herself to frown. Tonight, the singer was dressed in impossibly tall heels, what looked like a Zoot suit jacket made out of neon green and black striped sheer fabric, with huge shoulders and a short, short fringey skirt. Her makeup was dark, with silver diamonds and tears cascading through her left eye, down her cheek and continuing to her collarbone. Maki watched for a moment as Yazawa mewled some song about two perfect hearts while nearly naked men cavorted around and with the singer before rolling her eyes and continuing the soup course. There was an empty plate in front of the seat next to Maki’s, but aside from that she was alone at the table, and very comfortable with that. She had no desire to make small talk, or any kind of conversation at all. Although she did thoroughly enjoy her soup while mostly ignoring Yazawa’s performance. 

She felt someone come up behind her as the salad was delivered. Turning, she saw the same green-eyed woman who’d pulled Yazawa away the first time they met. The singer was on stage, pouring her presumably mechanical heart into a ballad about finding your lover’s face in the aisles of a grocery store or a puddle or something nearly as prosaic.

“Dr. Nishikino, Yazawa-san appreciates your patience. She will be joining you soon.” Kira, Yazawa’s factotum, bowed and left.

Maki nodded and picked at the salad, restless and nervous again. “Oh gods,” she thought, “This is a date.”

Third course was something resembling bruschetta, so Maki didn’t mind. Anything with tomatoes was a win. And then, just as she was starting to chew, she felt someone sweep up very close behind and breathe on her cheek. “Good evening, Dr. Nishikino. I’m pleased to see you. And dressed in such a dashing style.”

As Yazawa smoothly landed a kiss on her cheek, Maki nearly spit out her bread and tomato mix. Yazawa nodded as the factotum pulled out the chair, and the Idol sat facing Maki, legs crossed at the knee. Maki found herself staring at the muscle definition.

“No. No. No,” Maki repeated to herself. “Annoying demon stalker robot. Not random dancer with great legs.”

She looked up. Yazawa’s black eyes were riveted on hers, but their expression was lost in the darkness of her makeup. Maki wondered what color the Idol’s eyes actually were. And then laughed a little when her brain answered, “Electric.”

Yazawa tiled her head. “Something amusing, Nishikino-san? Share with the great Nico Ni while Kira-san gets me … can you recommend any of the dishes so far?”

Maki could answer that question at least. “If you don’t have the soup, you will have missed something.”

Yazawa glanced at her bodyguard and received a bow in response. “Soup it is. And now, the source of your amusement.” Yazawa put her chin in a hand propped on her knee and leaned in.

Maki hesitated briefly, but felt compelled to conversation by the Idol’s unwavering focus. “I was just considering the color of your eyes.”

“Black,” Yazawa answered quickly, blinking. “The eyes of the great Nico Ni are black. The natural movement of pupils is very difficult to mimic artificially, but the professor must know that.” Yazawa whirled in her seat as her soup arrived, leaving Maki to stare at her profile and wonder once again, who was playing with whom?

After a few sips of soup, Yazawa asked a question. “Do you enjoy teaching?”

Maki sighed. Just another interview. Cue the professional charm. A waiter had brought Yazawa some bread twists, and Maki grabbed one, picking it to pieces. “I try not to load myself with too many morning classes, but I do enjoy the challenge of finding answers to students’ questions.”

Yazawa turned, grinning, teeth white and dazzling in the darkness of her face. “No morning classes? Why not? Too many late nights? What does Dr. Nishikino do outside of the classroom?” The way Yazawa dragged out “does” pushed Maki straight back to nervous. The bread twist had been crumbled away, so Maki grabbed at a curl of her hair. 

The redhead stumbled. “R … research, reading. I have a pool table in my townhouse. I don’t sleep much.”

The singer laughed. “I find exercise helps with that.”

Maki looked back to the legs. “Ah, you must sleep well with all the dancing.”

Yazawa looked sideways at her. “Yes, that too.”

The damn black eyes stared through Maki again, and she suddenly realized what Yazawa might have been referring to. She reached for her water glass with a shaky hand, and knocked it into the singer’s basket of twists.

Yazawa chuckled and leaned in, her arm resting on the chair behind Maki, who could feel the warmth coming off the Idol’s skin. “You’re just too easy to torment.”

Maki felt frustration and energy building, demanding an outlet. Umi and Eli had impressed upon her that she was not to leave the restaurant or do anything dramatic, but Maki knew if she just sat there she would end up shouting at Nico Ni. Or crashing her chair into something or someone. Or …

“Excuse me,” Maki barked as she stood and rushed for the door. Away. No people. No black eyes. No taunting. No touching. Cool air. Quiet. The restaurant was on a ground floor but pushed back from the street. In the summer, there would probably be outdoor tables and trees full and rustling. She hurried around the corner of the building, out of view of the street, but heard rustling behind her. She turned. Short Skirt. Toned legs. Black eyes of the damned. And because of her stupid heels, Yazawa was at eye level, and so her eyes were even more disturbing. She calmly handed Maki a cigarette, and then offered her a light.

Maki took the cigarette automatically, then tried to hand it back. “I don’t smoke.” 

Yazawa grabbed her shoulder. “You do tonight. Put it in your mouth.”

Maki tried to pull away. “What?”

Yazawa grabbed the cigarette, pushed it between Maki’s lips, and lit it. “Would you prefer distinguished professor of robotics and Nishikino heiress throws teenage temper tantrum at restaurant opening as tonight’s late night TWIG gossip buzz?”

“I’m not a teenager.” Maki gulped, then coughed at the heat in her throat.

“Don’t swallow it, idiot.” Nico leaned against the wall, next to Maki, and lit her own cigarette.

“Do you smoke?”

Nico looked from her cigarette to Maki. “You really aren’t terribly fast on the uptake, are you? But not really. I only smoke when I need an excuse to get away from people. Cigarettes are more of a prop.” Nico closed one eye in a slow wink, seductively dragging out her next inhale, lips pursed as she released a thin stream of smoke.

Maki didn’t respond and instead tried inhaling herself, which was worse than swallowing. Her lungs burned. More coughing. Nico drew in another slow breath, watching the Doctor’s face go pale. Then she blew out a thin trail of smoke and tipped the ash off the end. 

Kira-san approached, ignoring Maki’s presence as the doctor watched the singer for how-to hints.”You are on in ten minutes, Yazawa-san.”

Yazawa turned to thank her assistant, and four figures, dressed in grey and black, masked, jumped out at the three of them.

Caught off guard, Maki inhaled in panic and really started choking, the cigarette falling out of her mouth. Yazawa looked at Maki doubled over, rolled her eyes, and tried to push her behind a tree. Someone pulled the singer off and threw a bag over head. Yazawa started kicking.

As they tried to pick up the struggling singer, Maki recovered, and reached out toward Yazawa, getting between her and two attackers. The other two tossed some kind of electrified net over Kira-san, and then too late Maki saw the punch heading straight for her jaw. Umi knew exactly where her weak spot was. Maki knocking over Yazawa hadn’t been part of the plan, but as Umi looked at her friend unconscious with the singer half crushed underneath her, she thought it added authenticity.

 

NO SLEEP FOR THE WEARY

The Nishikino lawyer had made certain that Maki’s statement was taken quickly and efficiently. And that the Doctor had been kept out of the public view, away from the press. And Maki could honestly answer she had no idea what was going on, or why there were four people. Or why they had targeted the Idol. She wondered if anyone had been hurt. Yazawa had a lot of fight for someone so small. But Maki had also seen a picture of Nico Ni unconscious, frail looking, with the knocked-out Maki on top of her.

Maki was exhausted. Her mother had shown up with coffee and concern. What Maki really wanted to get back to her townhouse to see if Eli and Umi had made their way there, not reassure her maternal parent. Surely Eli and Umi had been responsible for the celebritynapping, even though Maki had been surprised to see four people. But who else would have wanted to snatch Yazawa? And anyone else would have left the bodyguard, right? Oh heck, there was no reason to snatch the bodyguard. Maki crushed the coffee cup, expecting the police to call her back for more questions.

“Maki?” Her mother pushed the hair back from Maki’s forehead as the roboticist sat with her head tilted back, a cold pack on her jaw. “The car’s waiting. Let’s go home. You need some rest.” 

“I need to go to my house.” Maki removed the cold pack.

“No, you shouldn’t be alone.” 

“I want to go home. I’m tired. I want MY bed,” Maki let herself whine. This night had been too long, and her brain kept unhelpfully focusing on the image of Yawaza, legs crossed, leaning in, until the memory of the demon eyes brought out shivers. 

“Maki.” Her mother stood, leaning in with concern.

Maki countered quickly, forcing her back. “Sorry, Mom. I’m going home. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

There was a staring match. And a disappointed sigh. “At least take the car.”

Maki nodded.

 

SLIPPERY IDOL

Maki walked into her living room, throwing off her vest, unbuttoning her top two buttons, waving off the robot that glided greet her. It slid back to its corner. That was normal. What was not was Eli and Umi arguing. Loudly. Long night not nearly over, Maki realized.

“She can’t be in the lab. She’ll see who we are.” Umi’s usual calm voice was tinged with the loud of panic. 

“But we can’t shut her in the laundry room.” Eli sounded almost reasonable. They’d probably also already seen that there was really no room in the laundry room. Maki kept forgetting to program the experimental housekeeping robot for chores. Although it was programmed to heat and deliver mini pizzas at midnight, if Maki was spending the night at home. 

Eli’s next statement bumped her off team almost reasonable. “We should have kept her unconscious.”

“How would we do that? Drugs?” Umi paced. “Maki’s bedroom has the only lockable door. And any transmissions will still be blocked, if she has a tracker on her. We have to leave her in there.”

“You put her in my bedroom?” Maki pushed between her friends.

Umi nodded at Maki, proud of their improvised solution. “We managed to jury rig a solid lock. We took out everything that could identify you before we grabbed her. Since you don’t have a holding cell, and we need the lab.”

“Too bad you don’t have a bondage fetish, we could have just chained her to a wall, and you might have enjoyed it,” Eli teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Maki snarled as she blushed, turning away from Eli to confront Umi. “And thanks for the bruise, by the way. It hurts.”

Umi shrugged. “The plan worked. You’re not under arrest.”

“No,” Maki conceded, walking through to the kitchen, and grabbing a drink. “Shall we get started?”

“Should we leave someone on guard?” Eli wondered.

Maki stopped, suddenly remembering the earlier part of the evening. “Who were the other two? And where are they now?”

“Friends,” Umi stated. “They left.”

“Do I know them?”

“No,” Umi shook her head and headed to the lab.

Maki sighed, went to her bedroom and tried the door, making sure of the lock. “I’d rather have both of you helping, we’ll get things done faster that way. The police are going to wonder why the bodyguard was grabbed anyway. The less time they have to think …”

“Right,” Eli agreed. “Lab it is.”

 

Downstairs, in the basement lab, Kira was stretched out on a table. Eli ran a finger over her skin. “Texture’s amazing. Can’t tell if it’s plastic or flexible ceramic, with some sort of textile overlay.” 

“Wonder if we can get a hair sample?” Umi glanced at Maki’s carefully organized tools.

“First, let’s figure out where to access the interior,” Maki decided, pulling on gloves. “Torso or head, do you think?”

Eli crouched so her eyes were level with the robot, scanning. “Torso would be more protected. Guess we’ll have to take the clothes off.”

“Wrong guess, perverts.” A strangely familiar voice hissed from behind them. Maki turned. Yazawa, still in full makeup, leaned casually in the lab door frame, one of Maki’s black T-shirts hanging nearly down to her knees, feet in a fuzzy purple pair of socks Maki never wore. “You need better security. Now let’s make sure you shut Kira off properly so the rest of my team doesn’t show up here.”

Yazawa moved past Maki, ignoring her, and made a couple of quick gestures at the base of the head. “Good job with the shutdown.”

“Thank you,” Umi nodded. “I tried to be thorough.”

“You’re a keeper,” Yawaza nodded at Umi, then turned to Eli. “You, go to μ's and tell Nozomi I need my emergency gear, especially since the girl genius here doesn’t have any kind of decent make-up removal stuff.” Maki fumed, arms crossing over her chest, as the singer took zero notice of her.

“But …” Eli started.

“If,” and Yazawa’s smile was grim, her hand locked under her bodyguard’s head, her tone brusque, “you don’t leave immediately, Blondie, I hit the panic button, and we all have a nice talk with my superiors. Probably in about ten minutes.”

Eli looked to Maki and Umi. Neither of them had an answer.

“Right,” Eli turned to leave.

Yazawa pulled her back. “And no letting Nozomi distract you. I need that stuff five minutes ago.”

Eli agreed.

Yazawa moved away from the robot, mood confrontational, her index finger jutting right under Maki’s nose. “You are a lousy date. Do you have any food?”

Maki knocked Yazawa’s finger aside, then flushed as the singer’s eyes dropped briefly to the swell of her chest, exposed by the undone buttons. “It wasn’t a date.” 

“Food,” Nico snarled, ruby eyes back to demanding a response from Maki.

“She has …”

“Pizza,” Umi and Maki echoed each other.

“No style, no tastebuds … makes sense.” Yazawa eyed Maki doubtfully then turned back to the robot. “Go warm me up a slice, and I’ll open up Kira for you.”

Maki stared at the back of the insanely insufferable demon singer. Umi touched her arm. “Go.”

Maki stormed out of the room, not listening to Umi and Yazawa converse.

 

WHO ARE YOU

Yazawa had settled into Maki’s couch with a slice of pizza, after opening up the robot head, leaving Maki and Umi alone to work. 

She had barked instructions at a seething Maki, though, before flouncing out of the lab. “You’d better not mess up her sense of rhythm. I need them to look good.”

Eli returned very shortly and tossed a green duffel bag on the couch next to the singer.

“Thanks,” Yazawa nodded as she finished the pizza. “How’s NozoNosy?”

“Fine,” Eli grinned. “She said Rin and Honoka were going to meet you in a hour, at the three spot?”

“Good.” Yazawa reached into the bag and pulled out a smaller kit. “Tell the Professor I want to talk to her.”

Eli nodded; Yazawa disappeared into Maki’s bedroom, presumably for the full bath. Eli hurried to the lab. Maki had just stepped back from the table, a metal rod in one hand and a look of awe on her face.

She turned to Eli, her voice cracking with excitement. “It’s organic.”

“What is?” 

“The brain,” Umi stated, staring down. “An organoid. They must have grown it; I don’t know how long it would have taken. Looks like 3-D-printed blood vessels.”

Maki whistled. “It’s not that it’s ahead of the science I’ve been working with, it’s just … different. Light years different.”

Eli stepped to the open cranium. The brain was smaller than she expected, and very liquid, goo everywhere in a containment chamber.

“I wonder if they started with some form of mammal brain or if it’s completely artificial? Or just grown from IPSCs?” Umi started taking pictures. 

“I’m going to have to review my biology,” Maki admitted. “I’ve been so focused on the EE/AI aspects recently.” Maki typed something above the NZan on her left arm.

“Oh,” Eli suddenly jumped. “Yazawa wants to talk to you, Maki.”

“Why?” Maki shook her head, no intention of leaving this discovery for anything.

“Ask her yourself, Maki. She’s taking off her makeup.”

Maki grumbled as she climbed the stairs. No Yazawa on the couch or in the half bath. So bedroom. Maki paused for a moment, wondering what kind of face was actually hidden under the masks of makeup. The bedroom door was open.

Sounds of water. Maki felt strange pacing in her own bedroom. She moved to the bathroom and knocked. She heard a grunt. Sitting was calmer, calmer than pacing anyway. That’s what the chair was for. Sit and pick up the book you keep next to it. This’ll keep you from thinking constantly about what the walking attitude’s actual appearance was. Robotics. Maki flipped through the pages, suddenly aware of how outmoded the technology described in the book was. Light years different, organic. She speculated if the technique had been developed inside Japan or if the Koreans had had a quantum leap along with their cloning technology. Cloning robot brains. Did the three A-Rise members have the same brain? Maki had never paid attention so wouldn’t be aware of personality differences. Maybe Eli would …

The bathroom door opened, and Maki was confronted by a sight lifted straight from her computer screen. Impish ruby eyes and sharp features, but the tempting lips she’d seen so often in a merry smile were now forced together grimly. Instead of a puckish anti-government prankster cavorting on her computer screen, Maki was confronted with a damp, angry looking No. 1, leader of the IdolFools, ruby eyes afire with acrimony, in her bedroom, in her T-shirt, sans markers or spray cans.

“Some genius.” No. 1 huffed.

Maki put the book down. “... How?”

“Figure it out yourself.”

“You’re …”

No. 1 strode across the room, then bowed. “We’ve never been properly introduced. I’m Lieutenant Colonel Yazawa Nico, Air Special Defense Forces.”

Maki stood. Yazawa had looked small on the screen, but in person she was even tinier. “Doesn’t the military have a height requirement?”

“Oi. You really are a lousy date. Return my greeting, Dr. Rude, and then we can get on with our lives.”

Maki bowed her head slightly, not taking her eyes off the other woman. Yazawa shook her head impatiently and grabbed Maki’s hand. Before Maki could react, her fingers were on the singer’s neck, and she could feel a pulse lively under her fingers. “I’m not actually a demon doll. Or ceramic. That’s the next generation.”

“Right.” Maki pulled her hand back quickly, fingertips burning.

“Nice to see you in person, No. 1,” Umi boomed from the doorway.

Maki turned. “You knew.”

Umi shrugged. “I guessed.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Maki tried not to whine. Yazawa snorted in amusement.

“That your crush was your stalker?” Umi bowed in Yazawa’s direction, while Yazawa quirked an eyebrow at Maki, who turned aside, hand reaching for her hair. “I suspected Yazawa-san might appreciate maintaining her anonymity. Even if she was leaving you clues.”

Nico gave Umi a thumbs up. “Call me Nico. I knew you were a keeper.”

Clues, Maki thought, then slammed her hand into her head. She felt someone grab it, and ruby eyes searched hers with a warmth that made Maki melt the smallest fraction. Then Nico’s purposely grating voice bumped her back to now. “Hey, genius, you probably need those IQ points.” Then a shrug and back to … concern? So many switches of tone, Maki couldn’t pin down any one feeling. It was all a rush. Of everything. Of too much. With Nico striding boldly into her next jump while Maki stumbled standing still. “You would have figured it out eventually, your little group snatch stunt just accelerated everyone’s timeline.” Nico glanced at the dresser clock. “And I have to go.”

“You can’t,” Maki said.

Nico sighed and spoke slowly, precisely. “I have to go. I have to make an appearance as No. 1 so that she and Nico Ni don’t go missing at the same time. I will be back. Just finish with Kira as soon as you can. But leave her open; I’ve got to get some kind of programming fix for this downtime.”

“How?” Umi wondered. 

Yazawa winked. “I know a girl.” She pulled a pair of grey pants out of her duffle and stepped into them. “Now, don’t hurt my robot, and I’ll explain more later. Right now, I’ve got some inspiration mixed with frustration to paint out.” She started to step past Maki, then stopped, hand to the doctor’s cheek. “Try not to miss the great Nico Ni too much.”

Maki just growled when Yazawa danced around her and left. Then Maki grabbed Umi’s shirt and pushed her against the wall. Umi was amused enough at her friend’s obvious distress to let her.

“Tell me,” Maki ordered.

Eli arrived. “What’s going on?”

“She knew Nico-chan the street tagger and Nico Ni the singer were the same.” Maki heard herself say the names. Oh right. No wonder Yazawa had used that tone. Slow. Definitely slow.

“She also knew the other two street taggers and Nozomi,” Eli added, frowning at Umi.

“What?” Maki dropped her hold.

Umi smiled sweetly.

“Is there anything else?” Maki wondered.

Umi hesitated, but only for a second. “I’m dating Eli’s sister.”

“YOU’RE WHAT?” Eli’s roar was louder than Maki’s had been, and she shoved Maki to the side, towering over Umi suddenly.

Umi didn’t blink and her voice was mild. “Alisa misses you terribly. She hopes to return to Japan soon.”

Maki sat on her bed with sigh. “Leave her alone, Eli. We need to finish with the robot.” She paused. “The Lieutenant Colonel …” was Yazawa really in the military? She didn’t seem the type at all, “will be returning.”

“You’d better check the video feeds if she’s out there.” Umi reminded her.

“Oh right,” No. 1 was out on the street and Maki felt a familiar thrill at the thought of watching her impish grin as she showed off her latest creation. Which suddenly collided with the image of a tiny, damp, angry Yazawa Nico, voice scoffing “genius” as she brushed rudely by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things get started between Maki and Nico, Nico has to forget everything and go back to her life as a government sponsored Super Idol. Christmas brings Maki into a direct confrontation with Nico's boss while both the Soldier Game trio and the IdolFools continue trying to bring a little more girl on girl power into the universe. 
> 
> So the usual ; )

ON THE STREET

Nico was rushing. She glanced at her watch. She’d taken the set up dose of A-TAK three hours ago, she needed to take the finishing dose within the next three hours. Pretty silent streets, she pulled up her hoodie and tried to stay close to walls. Honoka and Rin should be popping up anytime now.

She heard Rin before she saw her, a quick giggle and a ‘nya’ that carried down the street. There was no threat that could squelch Rin’s enthusiasm for everything. Nico envied her that quality. Honoka was a little more sensible, at least aware that loud noises could draw security and police attention, but her appetite for risk taking and fun heartened Nico on those nights when the future seemed cloudy. Nico sometimes had too much time to think, when she wasn’t performing for screaming fans, and she would find herself wondering why she continued pushing a government agenda opposite her truth. But tonight, Nico had her friends and co conspirators at her side. And right now, she was taking a stance she believed in, indulging in a risk that thrilled her, having this moment to connect with a woman who’d rescued her unknowingly.  
Diamond Princess and her friends had put Nico in a bad spot, but the A-TAK would help. Her superiors would assume some foreign power had grabbed her and the robot. The foggy fear induced by A-TAK would keep her recent memory too confused to be useful. Japan didn’t use that particular chemical but it did expose its agents to its memory blurring effects so they would be prepared for it.

Rin ran up to Nico and hugged her, hard, “We were worried.”

“I’m ok, I’m on a time limit though so let’s go.”

Honoka nodded and tossed a bag at Nico, “Where to, Boss?”

“Jeez, can’t you figure anything out on your own?” Nico frowned, trying to remember what neighborhood this was, ‘isn’t there some cutesy club around here where celebrities bring their ‘dream dates?’”

“Why doesn’t the great Nico Ni ever have a dream date?” Honoka teased, nudging Nico.

“Haven’t you heard? I’m a robot?” Nico ripped the top off a can of spray paint and positioned the VOC catch, “I think it’s this way.” Nico pointed behind her. Rin sprinted off.

Streets were quiet. Police were probably looking for Nico Ni, hopefully in a direction far from here or Nishikino’s townhouse. Nico pictured the redhead, the moment before Nico had broken her concentration, sitting in her bedroom, hair askew, absorbed in a book. Nico knew she was sorry to have to blur that quiet moment.

Rin whistled, waving both arms. Nico headed in her direction. Nice, clean wall. Nico started to spray. Lips first, vivid neon red, Nico biting her own as she tried not to be distracted by memories of Maki’s. Satisfied with the vibrancy, she switched to silver, glittery paint.

 

ON SCREEN ROMANCE

Umi was taking pictures of the robot, Eli was trying map its mechanical structure, Maki had taken a small sample of brain matter to try to break down its molecular structure. Now, she was sitting at her computer, watching Yazawa make wide sweeps over a pair of painted lips.

“What’s tonight’s message?” Eli wondered.

Maki leaned closer, watching No.1 finish and start her signature, “Girl on…” Maki coughed.

“What’s wrong?” Eli wandered behind Maki, leaning over the redhead’s shoulder, “Girl On Girl Power!” Eli laughed, “Oh Nozomi’s going to love that one. I’ll have Yazawa put it on a shirt.”

“Does Nozomi know her?” Maki asked as her fingers moved to double snap the footage away.  
“Yeah, they’re old friends, from elementary school, before the Test split them up. They still hung out in the neighborhood though, Nozomi told me, until Nico went off to college.” She paused, “I guess Nico actually went off to the military.”

“Isn’t it weird, idols in the air force?” That was really bothering Maki. That and the thought that Nico-chan...Lt. Colonel Yazawa could get shot down or something.

Eli watched the expressions scroll across Maki’s face, worry, confusion, anger, gloom, concern and intense interest as No 1 Idol left the screen. Double snap.

“She is kinda cute though,” Eli teased. Maki was focused enough on whatever she was thinking that Eli thought she could get an honest response out of her very reserved friend.

“Hmmmm…” Maki looked up, “What?”

Eli shrugged at her miss. Maki was as oblivious as always. “I’m sure Yazawa isn’t in any physical danger. And the military always has psyops programs. This one just has unexpected facets.”

“And targets.” Maki added, “Teenagers. It’s actually pretty clever….psyops, hmmm.”

Eli knew Maki would be spending time researching that. It was what Maki did. So Eli left her alone, flipping through windows on her screen, recognizing that her colleague had fallen into a fugue state and would be no good for conversation and impervious to teasing.

Half an hour later, Umi broke the silence, “I think I’m done. Do you need anything else, Maki?”

The redhead leaned back, hands rubbing her eyes, “12 hours of sleep and a weekend with the robot.”

“Pervert.” Yazawa’s voice rang through the room and Maki nearly fell backwards out of her chair.

“How did you get back in here?” Maki spluttered as she stood.

“Military training. I liked to party during spy school so I got good at stealth and locks. Turned out it was actually a test I had to pass.”

“Oh,” Maki glanced down at the woman in front of her, who suddenly pulled off the t-shirt of Maki’s she was wearing, revealing a bra that barely counted as support and well toned abs. Maki stepped back, panicking, “Wait, what are you…”

Nico rolled her eyes, “I need to get back in the costume and makeup. Relax. You’re a real MD, right?”

Maki hesitated, still looking away. “Y...yes.”

“Good, I’m going to need you to give me an injection. Oh, and my hacker’s going to be here in a few minutes, let her have access to the robot. Eli knows her.”

Maki followed Nico as she headed to the bathroom, “Injection?”

“It’s a 2 stage drug we call A-TAK. It triggers a massive, near heart attack inducing panic attack with hallucinations that overlays fear and confusion over recent memories so you can be more effectively brainwashed. It’s not much help with interrogation but great for disorientation. I took the set up dose 5 hours ago and I need to get the finish dose in me now.” Nico grabbed her makeup kit from the duffle and Maki followed her into the bathroom, “Basically, I won’t remember anything from tonight.”

“Oh.” Maki wasn’t sure what to think. But Nico’s presence in her home suddenly seemed as natural as their conversation, "Will you be all right, Lt. Colonel?"

"I already survived it once." Nico smiled at Maki, “And you can call me, Nico.” Then the corner of her lip turned down, “Well, if we ever do see each other again, you’d probably better keep calling me Nico Ni or 'government shill'.”

“Why?”

Nico grabbed the hand towel. “After the snatch and grab, you’ll be a blip on my superior’s radar.”

“But I wasn’t…” Maki stopped herself as Nico started washing her face.

“Doesn’t matter. You were there. I’m top top secret. They don’t take risks.”

“But how do you manage…?” Maki had so many questions and Nico didn’t even let her ask one.

“Carefully.” Nico looked down at her watch and then turned. She was closer than Maki realized and her ruby eyes looked into Maki’s and sparkled, “I have to thank you, Dr. Nishikino.”

“Maki.” Maki tilted her head, noticing the droplets hanging off Nico’s eyelashes.

“Maki then,” Nico’s grin was adorable and Maki started to forget everything else in the world, “I have to thank you. You saved me on a very grim night.”

“Huh? Tonight?” Maki asked, only half paying attention to what she was saying.

“No,” Nico shook her head, but only slightly as she kept her eyes on Maki’s, “months ago, the first time you deleted footage. I was frustrated, exhausted, tired of the whole” Nico giggled, “‘demon doll' gig and I’d dragged Rin and Honoka out to do something, anything, and I honestly didn’t care what happened to me after.” Nico glanced away. Maki felt her hand reaching out, but clenched her fist. “It was rash, a stupid, impulsive thing to do, the only stupid and impulsive thing I have ever done and I didn’t know what would happen next. But someone destroyed any trace anyone could use to track me.” Nico looked up again, eyes wide, “And saved me. Thank you, Maki-chan.”

Maki just stared. She let her hand move and traced the other woman’s cheek, still damp.

Nico's fingers met Maki’s, “I have to go. There’s a small zipped bag in my duffle. It’s got the finishing dose in it.”

“You won’t remember anything?” Maki asked she moved in even closer. It’s your only shot here, Nishikino, her brain nudged and suddenly she was kissing Nico with a gentle tenderness that surprised Maki. “Not even that?” she asked as she pulled slowly back, staring at the lips she desperately wanted to dip into for a longer taste.

Nico blinked slowly, silent for a moment, almost smiling, but then her laugh barked, “I hope not.”

“WHAT?” Stunned out of cozy haze, Maki's eyes read the loneliness in the depths of Nico’s.

“It’ll be like a bad, out of focus horror movie.” Nico shook herself and turned back to the mirror, rapidly and expertly applying layers of makeup, “I’d rather have you in my dreams” a pause, “like I did before, rather than the nightmares I’ll have after tonight.”

“Before?”

Nico shrugged, her voice soft, “You are kinda memorable.”

Maki looked away, blushing, then remembered this wasn’t any sort of ordinary situation. She stepped behind Nico, close enough to feel Nico breathe and met Nico’s reflected glance, her own eyes starting to tear. “Don’t g…”

“Have to…”

“Just drop out of sight. I can help.” Maki promised, her hands reaching for Nico’s waist.

Nico rested both her hands on the sink, glaring at Maki in the mirror, “I’ve given up stupid and impulsive, even for guardian angels with gorgeous lavender eyes.” Then in a lightning quick change of mood, she winked.

Maki’s chest compressed into a tiny knot that couldn’t breath as Nico went back to putting on her makeup. Her hands tightened into a hold that Nico didn’t break until she had to.

 

IDOL FREE

Nico was on the couch, unconscious and still. Maki had rested Nico’s head in her lap while Umi and Eli helped the unbelievably meek and shy Hanayo finish programming the robot. With light. Umi’s excitement had delayed their plans while she had Hanayo explain how the programming was registered by the optic sensors. The plan was to drop Nico and the Kira-bot in a distant district. The other IdolFools were meeting them with a van and would take over for the actual drop.

Nico had been right about the near heart attack; it had been difficult to watch, Nico’s eyes were wide and wild, not focusing on anything, her heartbeat racing and dropping precipitously at random intervals and Maki had almost put on noise blocking headphones to shut out the cries and whimpers of fear. And this was at least the second time Nico-chan had gone through this. Maki closed her eyes at the thought and moved a hand to Nico’s shoulder, caressing the back of her neck. She didn’t want to mess with the idol’s hair or makeup. Nico had replicated both exactly; an impressive feat.

“We’re ready.” Umi announced. Eli stood next to her. The robot was walking; Hanayo seemed to be remotely controlling it.

“We need to go now,” Eli approached, ready to pick Nico up. Maki shook her head, stood and then lifted the smaller woman. Nico’s costume might have weighed more than the unconscious Idol.

“Right. Let’s do this.” Maki forced her voice to determined and stepped carefully, her hold on Nico tight. When Eli and Umi turned to lead Hanayo to the basement entrance, Maki took a moment to lower her head to Nico’s ear, whispering as her eyes teared again and her arms pulled the singer into her chest, “Remember this feeling, Nico-chan. Please.”

 

KEEPING YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT

Nico grimaced. Since the night she was grabbed and drugged, the side effects had been difficult to deal with. She was currently working her way through her morning pushups, under the skeptical eye of her superior officer, Lt. General Komura Hiro. Vertigo was getting the best of her and she just stayed on the floor, rolling over to stare at a ceiling that refused to remain still.

Komura stood, “That’s what I like best about you, Yazawa. You’re more stubborn than smart.”

Nico grunted, “That’s how I ended up here, sir.”

“Get it together, Yazawa. Yesterday. You need to go back out there.”

“Yes, sir.” Nico stood, managed not to fall somehow and saluted.

People assumed Komura was a father figure to Nico as he’d overseen her career since her intake into the program at 16, but Nico herself had never thought that. She knew her value and Komura showed nearly daily that he did not. Nico’s actual father might have died when she was barely a teen, but he’d left her a legacy of goodwill and humor that none of her military superiors had matched or managed to darken. She made people smile, both with her singing and with her tagging. Both had value and Nico was proud of her efforts. That kept her going on the hard days. The last ten days had been her hardest. Being exposed to A-TAK a second time had made the effects linger and the medical people cluster. Too many tests, both of the medical and loyalty variety. Nico would dearly love to just put on her mask and sing for an audience. It would rejuvenate her.

 

PARTY PLANNING

Maki had stopped by the Nishikino mansion at her mother’s request, dodging the reporters who’d started paying more attention to her after the Nico Ni snatch and grab. Most coverage had downgraded the incident to a crazy fan prank and/or robbery, but questions were swirling about why the notoriously private Nishikino Maki had been present.

Maki had actually started spending more time at the mansion, if she wasn’t at either the dojo or her university office. The townhouse reminded her of that night...and Nico-chan. She’d had no luck coming up with an excuse to meet Nico-chan again. Eli had laughed at her, teasing her with ever more outrageous scenarios, but Umi had been more sympathetic, understanding that Maki did not want to compromise Nico’s position any more than she already had. Maki thought Umi also felt that she had possibly misjudged the urgency of sharing her suspicions about No 1’s identity.

Maki’s mother was in her office, frowning down at some paperwork.

“Mama.”

“Hi Maki,” Her mother smiled. “Planning the Christmas party is not going well.”

“Oh.” Maki sprawled into the couch opposite her mother’s desk and refrained from groaning. “Can I help?”

“Yes.”

Maki was surprised. Her mother never asked her for assistance with that sort of thing, “How?”

“Answer a question for me. My planner has suggested a few entertainers. Nico Ni is one of them. Would that be a problem for you? I know the press and bloggers have been hounding you.”

Maki wasn’t sure how to respond. Her mind immediately raced to seeing Nico again, but got stopped by the thought that her mother was just testing for a reaction.

Maki stretched her legs down the length of couch, head back on the arm, pretending disinterest. Looking at her, her mother was reminded of the moody teenager who would sit and sigh at any attempts to drag her out into society.

“You will have to attend, you know.” Her mother moved to the couch, sliding Maki’s feet into her lap as she sat.

“Yes, I will be a dutiful daughter. Consider it your Christmas present,” Maki winked at her mother, then sighed with a long breath., “Yazawa’s not my style, but she is extremely popular, Eli tells me. You should hire her. People will be impressed.”

“But will they be entertained?” Her mother watched her intently.

Maki shrugged, deciding she could afford to concede a point without seeming too enthusiastic, “She is good at what she does.”

“It won’t bring back bad memories?” her daughter’s face always gave away far more than Maki was aware of, but right now all she could see in it was caution damping a small spark of excitement.

“No, Mama. I’m fine. No one was interested in me.” Maki kept her tone dismissive.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, but nodded, patting Maki’s knee. “I’ll take my planner’s advice then and you avoid getting hit in the jaw.”

“Yes, Mother.” Maki yawned and decided to try napping. Her mother pulled out her phone, checking messages, enjoying what qualified as a cuddly vibe from her non demonstrative only child.

 

VISITING YOUR SCREEN

Umi watched Nico paint over Maki’s shoulders, “She’s not as fast or bouncy the past couple of times.”

“No.” Maki frowned, “I wonder if the drug is continuing to affect her. That info you hacked said there were no reliable cases where a person had been exposed twice.”

“She’s alive. And not in prison.” Umi stated.

Umi’s bracing pragmatism was usually a relief, but right now it was just another bucket of heartless reality dashed in Maki’s face.

“Nozomi says Nico’s not acting like herself. And she’s been tired and struggling with vertigo. She misses her family.” Eli offered, pushing her chair away from her work table.

“Family?” Maki’s voice cracked. Surely, Nico was too young for, no, surely she had no time, no, surely, she wouldn’t be…

Eli dropped a calming hand on Maki’s forearm “Siblings. Nico’s got younger siblings. Nozomi says Nico took care of them a lot after her dad died.”

Nico and company finished their art, a voluptuous woman in a Santa suit with a lipstick smudge on her cheek, “Haters = Naughty List. For Nice List, kiss No 1 in your dreams.”

Eli laughed, “I don’t think her family are the only people she misses.”

Maki blushed and watched Nico-chan salute the camera. Her smile lacked energy and her eyes were lowered. There’d been no sparkle. Maki reminded herself to keep brushing up on her practical doctoring skills.

 

DOWNTOWN TIME

Nico had allowed herself a bit more time this evening. So after their tagging session, the IdolFools had headed back to μ's. One of the few places that had ever felt like home to Nico. Warmth and comfort, smiles greeting her from the women who cared about and for her. Kotori, Nozomi and Hanayo were waiting for them, with a snack.

“Kotori!” Honoka pulled her lover into a swirling hug. Kotori squeaked at the suddenness of the embrace, but grinned happily as the world went dizzy. Then, her adrenaline shot the next minute, Honoka collapsed on the loveseat, her head in Kotori’s lap, Kotori’s fingers affectionately rearranging her orange locks. Rin and Hanayo had quietly snuck hand and hand into the kitchen to make tea which left Nico sitting on a counter, head down, feet tapping out a rhythm. Nozomi stared at her oldest friend, trying to decide how to burst the melancholy of her mood.

When Nico seemed not to notice her own sigh, Nozomi decided a direct hit was necessary, “What’s the matter, Nicochi?”

Nico frowned. She hated admitting weakness of any sort and Nozomi was a terrible tease, but Nozomi also always sensed when Nico was in distress and just needed a friend. Which was now. She raised her head and saw nothing but concern in Nozomi’s turquoise eyes.

Nico groaned. “I’m tired. The A-TAK has still been hitting me hard.” She hung her head, “And I miss my family. I won’t get leave ‘til after the New Year. Too many performances.” Nico stared over Nozomi’s head, returned to melancholy.

“Do you miss the pretty doctor?” Nozomi prodded.

Nico shook her head and shrugged, “I don’t remember much. And she was pretty rude before.”

“Elichi says she’s worried about you.”

Nico felt her heart warm a little at the thought of Dr. Nishikino worrying about her, but that was not a warmth she could nurture or rely on. “I don’t care what the Doctor is doing.”

Nozomi prodded. She’d spent some time over her Tarot cards and she kept drawing the Knight of Cups for Nico, sometimes with either the 2 of Cups or the Tower. Nico was definitely about to have the Universe dump her into a maelstrom of emotion. “Eli said she told you to call her Maki that night.”

“Shut up, Nozomi.” Nico slammed her feet into the counter, then took a deep breath, reminding herself that Nozomi always pushed her. “It doesn’t matter if I can’t talk to her again.” She softened her tone, smiling at the purple haired woman, but her voice still snapped with anger, “Sorry but my life is more complicated than yours, remember. I just can’t waltz into her classroom or townhouse. Right now, I can’t waltz anywhere.” Nico cautiously got down from the counter, her landing wavering.

Nozomi hugged her best friend, neither of them admitting how much Nico needed the help to steady herself. “True. I’m sorry, Nicochi. I just want you to be happy”

“Yeah, me too. Both things.”

Rin and Hanayo choose that moment to arrive with tea and cookies. Nico welcomed the end to scrutiny. Everyone wanted information about Nishikino Maki, her friends, her superiors. Nico would continue to make a point of having none to give.

 

PARTY ON

Maki stared at herself in the hotel room mirror. Red dress, nicely tailored to suit her curves, white trim, Santa hat cocked over right eye. Adorable. And maybe eye catching enough to grab the attention of an Idol. Christmas had always been Maki’s favorite holiday...quiet winter nights, warmth, her parents’ full attention, the promise of Santa and presents. Tonight, she only wanted one present from Santa-san, a real chance to talk to Nico, here in this room. Wherever they hosted parties, her parents and their security always ensured there was a ‘quiet room,’ free of surveillance, for business or romantic privacy. Only the family and a few guests knew about it, but this year, for the first time, Maki fully intended to put it to use for herself.

Maki smoothed out the last wrinkle and shut the door behind her, nodded at the security guard outside and strolled into the ballroom. She wondered if Eli had arrived yet? As her TA, inviting Eli was natural. Umi would have been more difficult to explain, but Umi disliked big public affairs so there was never an issue to press.

And yet as she walked into the huge room swept with gold and silver, the first person she recognized was Umi, in a dark blue formal dress, black mesh glittering with stars over the skirt.

“Umi?”

“Good evening, Maki. Beautiful decorations.” Umi smiled.

“How?” Maki wondered how her mother had found out about Umi.

“Eli asked your mother if she could bring a couple of colleagues.”

“Oh.” Relief, then “A couple?”

“Nozomi is here as well.” Umi’s eyes swept the room but she saw neither of the women who had accompanied her.

‘Good for Eli,” Maki thought. She had yet to meet the woman Eli was dated, although Eli’s descriptions painted a picture of a raucous, vivid, larger than life personality.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight hit the top of the staircase. Super Idol Nico Ni’s entrance. Maki wondered what the chameleon would look like today. First, there were the male and female dancers in elf costumes, then the music picked up and Nico Ni strode out, in as form fitting a costume as Maki had ever seen her wear. She was in heels and her shoulders were extended by what looked like sheets of pine needles, her face obscured by more angular Christmas tree motifs, but green and gold twists of fabric clung tightly to her torso and the curves that had been hidden under Maki’s oversized t-shirt.

Umi moved closer to Maki, whispering advice, “Close your mouth. Possibly, just walk away.”

Maki nodded but was finding it hard to pull her eyes away from the singer. Nico delivered one song from the top of the stairs, then danced her way down, still singing. As she danced, the texture of her dress transformed from twists to open honeycombs that Maki swore she could see bare skin through. Her breath stopped, her eyes squinting to confirm the impression of Nico’s suddenly sheer costume. Nico stopped two thirds of the way down, dancers fanned out in front of her and began a medley of traditional Christmas tunes.

Maki had frozen, her jaw set, her eyes now wide with a mix of horror and and other emotions Umi preferred not to be aware of. Time to intervene, by pulling her friend toward the bar. Umi had spotted Eli and Nozomi getting drinks. Eli would help.

“Umi, Maki!” Eli waved cheerfully.

“Good evening, Eli.” Umi responded. Maki was trying to twist out of Umi’s grip, a primitive growl rising in her throat.

“What’s with the Professor?” Eli wondered.

Umi pointed at the show,“Got hit in the eyes with an idol shaped Christmas tree.”

“Ah,” Eli wrapped an arm around the oblivious Maki’s shoulders and handed her a drink, “Swallow. It’ll distract you.”

Maki obeyed but when the liquid hit her throat she gasped, “What the...”

Eli thumped her back, “Vodka. It’ll wake you up.”

“I’m awake.” Maki snarled. None of her dreams about Nico involved this many people or that much exposure.

Eli pulled Maki around, arm still tight on the redhead’s shoulder until Maki was face to face with a woman in a long black gown, purple tinted hair flowing over her bare shoulders and green eyes curious, “This is Tojo Nozomi, Maki. Nozomi, this is my boss, Professor Nishikino Maki, brilliant neurologist whose brain has rewired itself recently.”

“Oh really,” Nozomi’s eyes were wide with an innocence not reflected in her teasing tone of voice. “I wonder why that could be.”

Eli giggled. Maki stared at her friend, whom she had always viewed as a person even more serious than herself. Giggled. Eli. That was a disturbing sound.

But not as disturbing as Nico’s voice suddenly dropping out of the background noise mid song. Maki turned, a reflex, sprinting and not even Umi could catch her. Nico had fallen to the floor in front of the stairs. Maki reached her at the same time as an older gentleman in a suit. He knelt next to Nico; Maki pushed him out of the way.

“I’m a doctor. Who are you?” Her hands trembled at Nico’s throat, checking for a pulse.

“Her manager, Komura Hiro.” He glared.

“I apologize.” Maki forced herself to bow, “I am Dr. Nishikino Maki, this is my parent’s party and I would like to be of assistance, as well as move the singer out of the way so the other guests can continue to enjoy the party.”

Komura took a moment to examine Maki, his stare so intense she wondered if her were trying to read her motives. She kept her face neutral, imagining a student who needed chastising in front of her. Finally, Komura nodded and picked up Nico. Maki had to stop herself from clenching a fist at how roughly he handled Nico, who looked so frail.

“Follow me.” Maki led the way to the quiet suite, nodding at security as they opened the door and pointed to the couch, “Put her there. Has she been ill?”

“Dehydrated.” Komura grunted, “Maybe a touch of the flu.”

Maki picked up Nico’s hand, feeling for her pulse. It was fluttery and fast. She looked Komura straight in the eye and hurled her next words at him, “Maybe you should make sure your entertainer is well enough to perform before you cause a scandal at the biggest Christmas party in the country.”

“Maki.” Maki turned at the sound of her mother’s voice. The elder Nishikino had followed them into the room, “I am certain Mr. Komura is not happy about the situation either. Please don’t be rude.”

Maki nodded and turned back to Nico. No sign of consciousness yet. She needed an IV with saline solution, for a start. There would be some with the emergency medical supplies, “I need to get some fluids into her.” She gritted her teeth and forced out politeness, “If you will please allow me to treat your singer, Mr. Komura?”

Maki’s mother moved to Komura’s side, sliding her arm through his, “I assure you, Nico Ni is in excellent hands. Perhaps we can leave my daughter to work and discuss scheduling a benefit concert for the hospital when the Super Idol has completely recovered.” Her mother nodded at Maki, “My daughter works best when she is allowed to focus.”

Maki was impressed with how easily her mother maneuvered Komura out of the room, not even giving him a chance to respond to the question. She checked Nico again, still unresponsive, then went to give the security guards instructions.

“Let no one in; I’m treating a patient.”

The guards nodded.

Next step, supplies. Then getting Nico hooked up to the IV. Then waiting...Maki sat on the couch, next to Nico’s head. Nico took up so little room there was more than enough space for both of them. Maki gingerly removed what parts of the mask she could. Nico’s skin underneath had been painted gold. The mask still looked intact, no dents so Nico probably hadn’t hit her head. She should have asked her mother or Komura before they left if they’d seen the singer’s fall.

Nico looked cold. Maki pulled her woolen peacoat out of the closet and laid it over the singer, then changed back into the pants, shirt and vest she’d been wearing at the start of the evening and sat in the chair opposite the couch.

“I liked the dress, you were cute.” Nico’s voice barely qualified as a whisper.

Maki immediately knelt next to the couch, hand on Nico’s, ”How do you feel?”

“Light headed. Exhausted.”

“You look it.” Maki was trying not to tear up and turned her head away from Nico.

Nico struggled to sit up, “Hey. The great Nico Ni ALWAYS looks sexy cute.”

Maki wiped her eyes and pointed to the IV, “You accessorize so well. Lay back down.”

“Does Maki have an exciting plan for the alluring Nico Ni?” Nico winked.

Maki almost giggled at the absurdity of Nico flirting when she could barely keep her eyes open. Oh, was that gulp of feeling what had caused Eli to do such a silly thing? “Making sure you can walk out of my parent’s party without assistance. I’d rather not call an ambulance.”

Nico pouted. Then yawned. Then closed her eyes. Maki just kept watching her, willing herself to breathe. Nico rolled her head to the side and opened one eye, “You’re staring, Dr. Nishikino. Still think I’m a robot?” Nico’s smirk was scandalously self aware, “And would it be sexier if I was?”

“No. And call me Maki.”

“Okay, Dr. Maki.” Another yawn, “Nico Ni will take a nap. Wake me up when I have to go.”

Maki nodded and watch the singer fall asleep. She looked so tiny and brittle under Maki’s coat. Maki sighed and let her head fall into the arm of the couch. She should just claim she needed to admit Nico to the hospital and bar the door for a couple of days while she tried to figure out a way to help the singer recover. Maki wondered if Nico had tried any herbs or acupuncture. Or if the military had an antidote they were pumping into her.

“Maki.” Nico muttered.

Maki was still kneeling next to the couch, her hand on Nico’s, “Yes, Nico-chan?”

Nico smiled, “S’nice when you say my name like that.’

Maki prodded Nico, “Did you need something?”

Nico opened her eyes, focusing them on Maki and flipping her hand so it embraced Maki’s, “I’m glad you’re taking care of me.”

Maki squeezed Nico’s hand, gently, “Me too.”

 

PARTING

Maki let Nico sleep. Komura stopped by again but with no response from Nico and Maki’s assurance that after rest and food, Nico would be able to walk out of the party, Komura let the doctor handle the situation. Maki’s mother stayed behind when Komura went to manage the other entertainers.

Maki closed the door after Nico’s manager and leaned her head against it. She jumped when her mother touched her shoulder. “Do you want me to take over so you can have a break and see your friends?”

“I’m fine,” Maki smiled at her mother, then glanced at Nico, curled up under a blanket her mother had found. “I’d rather be here. In case anything happens.” She chuckled, “Besides, you know how much I love mingling.”

“Yes, I do.” Her mother laughed, “Can I have anything sent in?”

Maki nodded. An IV wasn’t enough. Nico would do better with calories in her system. “Some plain food, rice or soup maybe. She needs to eat.”

“All right.” Maki was surprised when her mother hugged her, her voice serious,“Take care of Nico but be careful.”

“W...what?” Flushing, Maki began to realize that her mother’s event planner might not have been the one to suggest Nico Ni’s appearance.

Her mother’s smile was a little sad, “Komura’s got more military tells than anyone I’ve ever seen in talent management. And he takes everything seriously.”

“So do I.” Maki knew her mother read the lack of surprise about the military comment on her face, but the older woman chose not to press.

Maki tucked herself into the couch, opposite where Nico’s head laid, her own head resting on her knees. She knew so little about Nico and yet...for months, she’d been watching the street tagger, admiring her skills, smarts and mischievous gleam, dreaming about her, worrying about her dangers. And ever since she’d met Nico Ni in person, Maki had been unable to stop her thoughts from returning to the singer, wondering why she was so irritating, constantly closing her eyes and seeing visions of legs, eyes or a sensual smirk, layered in phenomenal colors. Dually fascinated. Perhaps she’d sensed something similar about the two people, well the one person lying here in front of her. She reached a hand down, touching the side of Nico’s foot. Warm, soft skin. The singer moved and muttered, Maki quickly pulled her hand back. Nico’s eyes opened.

“Pervert,” she teased, ruby lit with impish fire again.

Maki stuttered, both hands raised. “I...I didn’t….”

“I’m teasing you, Maki-chan. Relax.” Nico gingerly sat herself up, Maki leaning in to assist. Nico let one of her hands fall to where Maki’s had caught her waist.

There was a knock on the door. Reluctantly, Maki went to get the food.

The security guard handed her a tray. “Nishikino-sama said Nico Ni’s car will arrive in 45 minutes and her manager expects her to say goodbyes.”

“Thank you.”

Nico grinned when she smelled the food, but couldn’t resist a poke, “I don’t smell pizza.

Maki was developing an ignore Nico’s obvious affronts strategy and just placed the tray on the low table in front of her, “Eat as much as you can.”

Nico nodded.

“We can talk in this room, if there’s anything you’d like to…”

Nico looked at Maki seriously, “Do you enjoy teaching?”

Maki was reminded of the night Nico invited her to dinner. She laughed, “This isn’t a date either.”

“If it turns out lousy again do I get to count it?” Nico reached across the table to poke Maki with her spoon. “I’m eating excellent soup, I already passed out and I have a headache, same as the last time.”

“Are you getting dizzy again?” Concerned, Maki sat down next to Nico, turning the singer’s head, making sure her eyes were focusing properly.

“Just a little,” Nico whispered, leaning in.

“Do you need to lie down?” Maki’s hands wrapped around Nico’s upper arms, offering support as she wondered if she should just call an ambulance and check Nico into the family hospital. A private room would allow her to...

“Is that what the doctor would advise?” Nico continued leaning, her eyes dropping their focus to Maki’s lips.

“Yes, if you’re feeling at all unsteady.” Maki’s tone was earnest, brows dropped in a serious line over amethyst eyes.

Nico pulled back, laughing, and suddenly Maki realized how close the other woman had been to…

Nico interrupted that image, and swooped close, her grin right back in Maki’s face, “You really are a LOUSY date.”

“W...what do you mean? You’re not…” Once again, Maki felt the pulse of irritation or frustration building inside her, the urge to move, to lash out, to...

Nico huffed and grabbed Maki’s shoulders, pulling the redhead in. She was stronger than Maki would have guessed. The kiss was quick, rough and left Maki breathless. Nico let go and Maki slumped back against the couch, her tongue licking her lips as if the tingle Nico had left could be tasted.

Nico stood up, taking up the pieces of her mask, “Merry Christmas, Maki-chan.”

No. This wasn’t how this was going to work. Not only had Nico not eaten more than three spoonfuls of soup, Maki was finally started to know what that pulsed energy meant, why the frustration surged, the pull she felt toward Nico, the awakened need to touch Nico, to feel Nico’s caresses, quick, rough or gentle, the way their connection glowed, the way her hairs rose when Nico’s hand brushed over her arm, suspended on a layer of electricity that Nico discharged like breath.

Maki grabbed the back of Nico’s dress. The fabric was so thin it almost tore, but she pulled and Nico fell backwards into her lap. Maki wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pushed her nose into Nico’s neck, inhaling, as if she’d just surfaced from a deep dive, “I don’t want you to go.”

“That tickles,” Nico’s voice was soft, one hand resting on top of Maki’s clasped pair. They were both silent, Maki memorizing everything about this moment; Nico steeling herself for the next. Then, Nico squeezed Maki’s hands once and breaking their hold, stood, refusing to look back, “I’ll see you around.”

“Nico-chan.” Maki watched Nico leave, then threw herself down on the couch, tears starting.

 

CAN YOU HAVE A HANGOVER WEEKS LATER

Umi and Eli shared a glance over Maki’s head. Their usually stable partner had been shuffling around in a gloomy fog since the Nishikino’s Christmas party. They’d had to pry her away from any televised or streamed Nico Ni concerts as those just added anger to the gloom and exhaustion. Umi had taken to not telling her when No 1 had tagged if Maki wasn’t there, but Maki would of course find out later from the IdolFools' TWIG feeds.

There had been no more messages directed at Maki, just general stay warm and kiss girls early and often advice, accompanied by sexy Santa costume pinup art. Eli had started dragging Maki to the cafeteria every day they had class just so she could be sure Maki ate something.

“I’m going to heat up the pizza,” Eli announced. “You are eating at least two slices. I think you’ve lost weight.”

“Not hungry.” Maki’s face was hidden in her hands.

“It’s late, Maki. I don’t think they’ll be out.” Umi offered, but that was the wrong thing to say as Maki sat up and whirled her chair to face Umi.

“Did you crack their pattern?”

Umi sighed, “They don’t have a pattern. When and where are random as far as I can calculate.” Umi frowned and hesitated, glancing at Eli.

“What is it?” Maki stood, looming over Umi.

“After 1 out of 3 Nico Ni concerts, the IdolFools go out.” Umi stated slowly.

“She has a concert tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Umi couldn’t disagree with facts and Eli was refusing to step in.

Maki grabbed her coat, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Where are you going?” Eli wondered.

“Home,” an ember of hope lit in Maki’s eyes, “to sleep. I need it.”

 

NOT TONIGHT

Maki had opted for hat, hoodie and mask she could pull up, as well as dark glasses. If she’d had any avenue to reach out to Nico she might have asked for advice about effective camouflage. But there was none. She and Umi had worked out the most likely neighborhood for IdolFools to hit after the Nico Ni concert. Maki had found a dive that served pizza and ate slowly, waiting for Umi’s signal and running conversation simulations in her mind. None of them were successful, too many ended up with her in tears and more than a dozen were interrupted by the police, after their voices attracted the curfew drones.

 

Nico stretched. The concert had been a huge rush. It was so much easier to just look at the faces filled with joy at her voice and antics, to be in the moment, vibing and gliding on the feelings around her. That way she didn’t have to think about the messages that were being delivered via her songs. When she’d entered the Program at the age of 16, sure she’d known girls were cute, but in the early days of the government’s slow freeze out of ‘alternatives’ to heteronormative marriages and families, Nico hadn’t really considered that her own desires would interfere with the plan she had mapped out, how hard she had worked to top her class and succeed at what she did, making people smile. And now, making people smile was making the people Nico cared about -- and the one person Nico most wanted to care about, unhappy and putting them in danger.

She’d already told Honoka and Rin where to meet her so as reluctant as she was to have to switch into No 1 mode and directly confront her bipolar existence, that was what she had decided to do at some point earlier in the week. And even if it was a stupid thing to have decided, as Komura had said, Nico was more stubborn than smart. So painting “Kiss A Girl Hard” on a wall outside the local marriage brokerage was the closest to that action Nico was going to come tonight, no matter how often a certain girl genius’s lips danced through her mind.

And then she ran into The Girl. Maki. Tall and smart enough to be masked and hooded but Nico recognized her, even from the back. “Something in the way she moves”...wasn’t that a song? Nico shook her head, biting her lip, frozen, forcing those hopes aways. This was not something she was prepared to deal with tonight. Run, Nico thought, now. And then Maki turned and stretched to grab her arm as if she’d read Nico’s mind.

“No.” Nico hissed, her eyes scanning every direction but Maki’s.

“Please.” Somewhere between a demand and a request; she’d left Nico a choice.

Nico couldn’t see Maki’s eyes behind the tinted glasses, possibly the only thing that had allowed Nico to say what she had to next. “No. Let me go.”

Maki ripped off the glasses, amethyst gems that broadcast so much emotion glistening with tears and torn future moments, even in the darkness. Nico was caught, her own eyes revealing too much. Maki’s voice was the silky lure of someone suddenly sure of Nico’s answer, “Nico-chan.”

Rin, Honoka, now Maki...could no one understand that Nico needed these to be deep deep dark nights where NO ONE ever said her name out loud on the streets. How hard was that? Maki was a fricking genius and she couldn’t even remember. Didn’t they know how dangerous this was for Nico? Was Nico the only one who cared? Nico let that anger catch fire. She knew it would explode between them, throwing them apart, but right now, she didn’t care. These were her decisions, her actions, the choices that allowed her to be able to look in the mirror every morning before she put on the make up that took away her choices.

Nico pulled away, eyes closed, body whipping around, refusing to be snared by the pleading, “No.”

Maki let Nico’s arm go. Nico ran.

 

WORK IT OUT

When Nico fled from Maki, the redhead followed for a few moments but then suddenly found herself furious at everything. Nico, who wouldn’t even look at her, Nico, who had slipped and opened up for just a second, drawing Maki in with an ardor that Nico couldn’t disguise. And then she’d pivoted, her back to Maki again, quick enough to dodge the hand that Maki had reached out without conscious thought. And Nico had run, sprinted, fled, not toward anything, Maki knew, but away from everything that happened each time their worlds crashed together. All Maki could remember as she chased No. 1 were the barriers around Nico Ni, the makeup, the public persona, the never a clear view through the crowds between them, the impossibility. All Maki wanted and oh how much she wanted it, was to be alone again in a room with that other Nico, a Nico stripped of makeup and barriers and falsity. The Nico who was running away now as if her life depended on everything but Maki.

Maki stopped running. Nico was too fast and Maki was too frustrated. Enough time had been wasted on this futile attempt to connect with Nico. Time to go home. At this hour, there was the usual amount of traffic, the curfew drones, wandering pedestrians but the redhead’s mood was creating a dangerous enough aura that everything that came across her path stepped aside.

Home and straight to the piano. Nico. Maki’s mind looped images from Nico Ni’s performances, the demon black eyes staring through her, mixed with No 1’s art and grin, ruby eyes sparkling with invites to mischief, all these melded into the memories of Nico’s hand soft on hers, of Nico’s lips hard on hers. The Idol’s impish grin sharp in her mind, Maki’s hands drove into keys, creating a melody layered with the flare of frustration, the tease of a perilous pleasure, the boldness of attraction, the brashness of want, passions both distant and surging stormed through with a harmonic strangeness that hooked into her heart.

"It’s not fair, it’s not fair, you’re hiding your true intentions  
See! Our eyes just met again!  
It’s not fair, it’s not fair, you’re hiding your true intentions and it’s captivating me  
Ahh, your magnetism just isn’t fair! (Are you looking at me?) (Don’t look at me!)

Aren’t you coming here? Come here!  
Doki Doki Doki, your motives are dishonest!  
Are you hoping to be good friends? Or do you wish to be rivals?  
Doki Doki Doki, your motives are dishonest!

Maybe tomorrow, I'll smile at you honestly  
So I've decided, but I feel hesitant... How strange!  
(It's awful) this personality you put on (But I only have) this kind of personality  
Aren’t you coming here? Come here!  
Hey... When I think about it...

We might be alike (How, exactly?) Like our composure?  
Hoping to be good friends, wishing to be rivals, it's just on my mind

I know, I know, you're hiding your serious side  
It's scary to become entranced  
I know, I know, you're hiding your serious side and it's captivating me  
Ahh, magnetic today!! (Aren’t you coming here?) (Come here!)

It’s not fair, it’s not fair, you’re hiding your true intentions  
See! Our eyes just met again!  
It’s not fair, it’s not fair, you’re hiding your true intentions and it’s captivating me  
Ahh, your magnetism just isn’t fair!  
I know, I know,, you're hiding your serious side  
It's scary to become entranced  
I know, I know, you're hiding your serious side and it's captivating me  
Ahh, magnetic today!! (Hey, so what are we going to do?) (Hurry up and decide!)

Are you looking at me? Don’t look at me!  
Wanna wanna wanna, it’s a trap!  
Are you an ally? Or are you an enemy?  
Wanna wanna wanna, it’s a trap!

Ballet Twist here and welcome to this week’s Soldier Game broadcast. We hope Santa-san treated you kindly. And that was Zurui Yo Magnetic Today, the new song from Diamond Princess, who’s suffering a bit of a love crisis at the moment, which when she hears this, she is going to kill me for mentioning. But Love Arrow and I are both dating women we adore, and we want the same for Diamond Princess and you. To help with that, text this week’s code phrase ‘icy burn’ to the number you know for this week’s Tunnel Rave location. And the Sexy Cyber Nurse will be making an appearance for those of you who need a refill. Bring a friend. And the monthly virtual Redub Anime Yuri event is happening this Thursday, grab your visors and step in for the character of your choice as we rev up the love gears with two redubbed to be sexier episodes of Dynamic Leadership Rescue Force. RAY to the Rescue again.

And to get you through tonight, Love Arrow is going to give you some tips to hack through those government filters.”

 

“Doki Doki Doki?!?!??!?!? Someone likes Nico-chan.” Honoka purred in Nico’s ear, sneaking up behind the shorter women. Nico whirled, spraying Honoka with the silver she’d been creating a disco ball with.

“What are you talking about?” Nico growled.

Nico couldn’t see Honoka’s eyes behind her darkened safety goggles, but she sounded like a child who’d just found the newest funnest toy. It was a familiar mood for Honoka, but Nico hated when she qualified as that toy. “New Diamond Princess song, she sounds mad at…. Are you a magnet? Or someone hiding your true…” Honoka pulled her headphones off, “it is about you.”

Nico groaned and went back to painting after knocking away the offered headphones, “I’ll listen later.”

Honoka shoved Nico off balance, “She sounds mad at you but all sexy, Ni…”

“NO NAMES!” Nico was loud enough to echo, her frustration ringing in the alley.

Rin was keeping watch at the end of the street and gave the “hurry” hand signal. Nico painted the Red Sun in the center of the disco ball, and wrote “New Year Day, New Year Gay.” Then she tagged the art, waited for Honoka to finish writing “Kiss My Cookie” before grabbing the ginger roughly by the collar and dragged her toward Rin.

 

Umi had been at the computer when the facial recognition crawler she had running brought up the feed showing tonight’s IdolFools escapade. No 1 hadn’t looked at the camera once but Umi had heard the argument over Maki’s latest song, which Umi had had very little input into. Maybe it was better Maki was currently in her lab at the townhouse, trying to figure out the best growth medium for a robot brain. Predicting Maki’s reactions to anything was hard enough, but her current feelings about Nico were a reactor with no cooling fluid. Umi wondered what Nico would think when she actually listened to the song. Eli had decided to let Maki fume her way out of the funk, but Umi feared without intervention that there would be a public breaking point.

 

Maki stared at the private courier envelope her mother had sent over. Invitation to the latest opening at the Breath of Storm Gallery, entertainment Nico Ni. Invitations were priceless; the gallery had one opening every season to which only the elite were invited and coerced into leaving all of their electronic, robotic and artificial aids at home or the door so that they could experience a night, to quote the invitation, of “ineffable and ephemeral” pleasures.

Maki watched the tiny origami robots she had set scrambling over her worktable. Umi was working on some kind of experiment that would see how rapidly and well they developed troubleshooting capabilities. Maki put down two 3 D printed circuits, one she had scored with a gash, to watch for their response. One bumped into the gash and stopped, summoning for the other eight. While they gathered, Maki considered the invitation. Her mother had included nothing but the ticket. Although Maki had briefly considered just ignoring all things No 1 and Nico Ni, that had been barely a blink of a rant. Truthfully, she wanted to see Nico again. Badly. Needed to see Nico again perhaps. But how would Nico react? Would Maki appear on a guest list for that evening so Nico had advance warning? Would Komura create a problem? And could Maki wear something that ensured Nico could not ignore her?

Umi’s phone went off. Maki? Umi double snapped away the IdolFools footage. Had Maki seen it somehow?

“Hello?”

“W..where’d you get the dress you wore to my parents’ Christmas party?” Maki’s voice stumbled a little.

“Kotori made it.”

“Kotori?”

“Kotori works at μ's with Nozomi. We became friends in elementary school.”

“Oh,” Maki’s voice hesitated, “Could she make one for me? In two days?”

“I can certainly ask her.”

“Thank you.” Maki sounded relieved.

“May I ask why?”

Silence.

“Maki?”

“M...my mo…” Maki paused, Umi heard her take in a deep breath, “I’m going to a gallery opening and Nico Ni is the performer.”

“I’ll call Kotori immediately.”

“Thank you.” Maki coughed, “Don’t tell Eli.”

Umi laughed, “I won’t but Nozomi will.”

 

THE VOICE IN MY HEAD

Show tomorrow. Stress tonight. Nico had been looking forward to rehearsal, a way to sweat out the frustration. Her equilibrium had returned, her physical equilibrium anyway. Her emotional equilibrium had taken a massive hit when Honoka and Rin held her down and made her listen to the latest Diamond Princess song. Now all she could hear was Maki’s voice in her head...“It’s not fair, it’s not fair, you’re hiding your true intentions and it’s captivating me/Ahh, your magnetism just isn’t fair! (Are you looking at me?)” And all Nico felt like doing was screaming back “NO, IT’S NOT FAIR!”

But then she would be admitting that she could not handle this situation and there was no situation that the No 1 Idol, the Super Idol, the great Nico Ni could not handle. All she needed to do was avoid a certain genius until Nico stopped tripping randomly into these deep swells of emotional vertigo, a swirling feeling, shifting memories of arms holding her so tight Nico was surprised she hadn’t woken with bruises and a thrill of a voice whispering her name cutting through a miasma of pained confusion on a night she will never fully remember.

Naran, the dance coach, started the music again and Nico made a misstep. Which meant A-Rise made a misstep. Which never put Komura in a good mood. Nico rubbed the back of her head, careful not to disturb the shunt the transmitter wire nestled in.

“Again, Yazawa.” There was a snap in Naran’s voice. The intro started up again, which prevented Komura from snapping at her as well. Nico moved through the dance easily, spinning off the male dancers, A Rise moving in their responding pattern, this one was Waves, Nico remembered, so the three robot Idols used more of the stage than the algorithmic response patterns centered on her location. Star was the tightest of the formations, none of them ever got further than 10 steps from Nico.

And the song started and Nico had to stop herself from singing, “It’s not fair, it’s not fair, you’re hiding your true intentions/See! Our eyes just met again!”

She managed to force out the usual pop nonsense, but there was no sell, no personality behind it. Komura stormed up to her, “What’s the problem, Yazawa? Forget the lyrics?”

Everyone else had stopped, dancers as still as the robots waiting for the next signal from Nico. She tapped the break code on her skull and the normal A-Rise programming took over. Nico glared at Komura, “Get me a better songwriter. I’m bored. And if I’m bored, so will my audience.”

Komura took a step back, “You’re here because you can sell any song.”

Nico shook her head, “Not if we keep this up. They’re used to our playbook. You have to keep the audience guessing. We’ve settled into a dull spot. We need to unsettle them.”

Komura shook his head, not prepared to argue when his prize performer seemed to have an actual point. “Unsettle?”

“Some friction. Maybe not jump straight to the happy ending.”

“We are here to ensure that a proper mood and example is set.” Komura grimaced.

Nico sighed and collapsed dramatically into a chair, “Check with your psych guys. Give them a thrill, a little uncertainty, there’ll be a bigger payoff, more pheromones,” Nico let her eyes widen and gave Komura her trademark gesture and biggest grin, “And Nico Ni gets even more popular. My last single didn’t break download records.”

Komura looked thoughtful. Nico took a moment to be impressed with her own ability to throw up a smokescreen. And then that sultry voice slithered back into her mind and her vision tinted lavender.

OUT OF DARKNESS

Maki was impressed. With only her measurements and no fitting, Kotori had delivered a perfectly form fitting royal purple dress, falling off her right shoulder, bosom nicely cleaved, left side slit to mid thigh and delta and theta brainwave patterns flipped and embroidered in twisted gold braid on the vertical plane.

Maki had borrowed her family’s driver for the night as she would be carrying no electronic devices or aids. The exhibit was sculptures, flowers made out of granite and basalt local to Shikoku and left for months to washed over by the waves off the island.

Maki slipped into the gallery, a little late for the start of the performance. Make an entrance, her instincts told her, make Nico notice her. The gallery interior was dark, strobe lights and a tendrils of either fog or light drifted everywhere. Maki swept through, her moves bold and confident. The crowd moved aside and muttered, distracted from the show for just a moment, but a moment a performer as attuned as Nico would be sure to catch.

Nico’s voice hitched so slightly Maki would not have noticed if she hadn’t been listening for a reaction. Nico’s attention, check. Maki let a brief smile cross her lips, but not where Nico could see it. Then she found a wall exactly opposite Nico’s stage for the night and leaned back, stretching her legs out one at a time to get comfortable. Then arms crossed over her chest to cover her nervousness, she watched Nico, ignoring everything around her. She thought she saw Nico glance in her direction and shake her head. Maki shrugged and leaned forward slowly at that moment, grabbing a bottled drink, drawing Nico’s stare.

Maki found herself enjoying lurking in the dark, the crowd around her, but not interacting, following Nico’s movements, letting her eyes prey in the darkness, smug because she knew Nico had to look anywhere but at her if the singer had any hope of maintaining her composure. Maki didn’t know where her insight into Nico’s perspective came from, but she was certain her instincts were on target. Once Nico’s performance finished, she moved to examine the sculptures, drifting as far outside of Nico’s circle as she could.

She felt Nico before she heard or saw her, the singer’s fingers lightly tracing up one of the delta wave patterns on the outside of Maki’s thigh. Then the hand settled on her waist, pulling her around. Nico was in front of her, face shadowed behind the nosepiece of an Egyptian themed helmet, hawk shaped into the crown, sharp, dangerous beak hiding Nico’s expression. Black eyes stared with such intensity, Maki could almost see the ruby lasers behind the contacts.

“Are you a trap?”

Maki laughed and arms reaching behind Nico’s head, she tipped the golden helmet back and touched her lips to Nico’s ear, “It’s not fair.” Then she let her lips drag across Nico’s cheek as the smaller woman shivered. Their kiss was short, but Maki crowded all the sensations that still lingered from Nico’s every touch into that contact. The flare of emotion blinded her behind closed eyes and Nico groped forward when Maki broke their contact, a whisper of need forced out.

And Maki swept out, still bold and even more confident.

 

STRIPPED

Maki had sunk a century. She spun the table dial to reset the score to zero and rolled her cue between her hands. Time to be done with billiards. She could still feel the buzz from Nico’s response to her kiss, her look, her attitude. She’d never been that aware of anyone before, the electric thrill that raised every hair on her arm whenever she neared Nico, the warmth that spread through her body when she remembered Nico’s eyes on her the first time they’d met in person.

AARGGHHHH...Maki paced through her entire house, wishing she had a speed bag here so there was something to pour all this energy into. The pool cue had been discarded on the table, rather than venting some of her frustration, it had twisted it further and she knew if she took another shot, she’d split the felt. Would Nico show up? Did Nico remember the townhouse? Was their final kiss still as stamped onto Nico’s lips as hers.

Video game….no. Maki decided to go through the warm up routine Umi had drilled into her muscle memory, switching her dress for a mesh black tank top and grey boy shorts. Moving through the kata, sweating out some of her energy was a relief so by the time Maki collapsed on her couch with a slice of pizza and a beer, she was nearly yawning.

 

“You messed up my makeup.” Nico’s voice sounded...whimsical? plainative? Close?

Maki sat up. Nico was next to her on the couch, not in a costume or a hoodie, but in a t-shirt, camo pants, and a baseball cap, unit patch centered and Yazawa stitched over the left ear, holding her hair back.

“Nice outfit though.” Nico stated, very close and definitely amused. Maki suddenly realized exactly how see through the mesh tank was, “Might be better than the dress.” Nico’s hand was warm as she pulled Maki to her.

“Yours is…” Maki felt herself start to shiver.

Nico shrugged, eyes worried, “This isn’t a night for Nico Ni or No 1.”

Maki had no words but with a sudden surge of the energy and joy she recognized from earlier, she pulled Nico into a hug, lifting the smaller woman off the couch. Nico’s laugh was amazing, music, caress and promise.

And then there was Nico’s kiss, bold, but as the dark haired woman pushed them both down into the couch cushions, Maki’s only sense was of a gentle invitation to open up, to meet Nico’s dynamism with an equal vigor. She felt giddy, her fingers freeing Nico’s lush hair from her hat and Nico’s hands a proprietary weight on her hips as need, sharp, stinging need, churned in the wake of Nico’s lips dash up the front of her throat.

“Nico-chan.” It was almost a gasp.

 

Maki woke up, still on the couch, legs and arms wrapped around a sleeping Nico. There was more than just contact between them, a tangible connection, something Maki could have never described eloquently to anyone, just the sure knowledge, in that moment, that Nico belonged there, would stay there, a warmth that seared Nico’s presence into Maki’s heart.

And then Nico’s eyes snapped open, as if she’d heard an invitation and the ruby depths brightened as her arms tightened to pull the redhead closer. Maki’s heart quickened and as Nico’s teeth bit down into her lips she realized that their first night together was a long way from over.

 

MORNING AFTER

Nico couldn’t help grinning as she bounced into the offices Homura had claimed at the Ministry for their operation. She flashed her brightest Nico Ni smile at the woman stationed behind the desk.

“Good morning, Sergeant Takeda. How’s your daughter?”

“Just fine, Lt. Colonel, the doctor says she can return to school next week. I tried those soup recipes; they really cheered her up.” Takeda pulled out a sealed envelope, “Here is your itinerary.”

“Thanks. Have to run. Keep an eye on this,” Nico winked and left her ultra sized ultra sweetened coffee drink on Takeda’s desk as Komura’s voice blasted out of the inner office.

“Yawawa! In here. Now.”

Nico stood at ease as Komura glared at her from behind his desk.

“You’re late, Yazawa. And you weren’t in your room last night.”

“Sorry, sir. Met a friend.” Nico almost managed to keep her voice free of gloating. She was less successful at keeping her mind free of red hair tossed back against the arm of a very sturdy couch.

“Yazawa.” Komura snapped.

“Yes, sir.” Nico stood at attention. Time to be on the clock. Nico was an expert at being who she needed to be at any moment. And right now, she needed to be the officer.

Komura shoved papers to the left. “Blow off steam if you want, Yazawa, but don’t make it a habit. And don’t get in ‘trouble.’ See the medic if you need to.”

Nico stared at the wall above Komura’s head, afraid a giggle would come out when she realized what Komura meant by ‘trouble.’

“Not a problem, sir.” A pause, while she carefully drained all humor out of her tone, “Not at all.”

“Good.” Komura grunted, “Go over your itinerary. We leave tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

AFTER MORNING AFTER

Maki was still waking up. At some point when she’d woken up before Nico left, she’d texted Eli with instructions for the 8 a.m. class and then curled back up next to Nico. And after Nico left, she’d stayed curled up on the couch, half asleep and going back through the entire night, still amazed at how it how turned out, at how easy she and Nico had turned out to be together. The talk they’d had before breakfast had none of the anger of their previous interactions while retaining all of the fire. To go from flirting to kissing to flirting over breakfast had been so natural that Maki longed for Nico to be there every morning. But it would be a long time before she had another night with Nico. The great and glorious Nico Ni was due for a tour of the north of Japan. Maki grinned, realizing she could still grumble about the demon doll idol. It would be a way to vent some of the loneliness.

She jammed Nico’s ball cap on her head and headed to the Dojo. Time to get back to work on growing enough of an organoid that they could start experimenting with printed blood vessels and optical sensors.

Why yes, Maki had planned to be studying the principles and practicalities of 3-d printed blood vessels and circuits but instead she was mapping out Nico’s tour for reference. The door to the computer lab slid open and she whirled her seat, greeting Umi and Eli as they took their coats off.

Umi noticed her hat and recognized the insignia, “Are you partnering with the Air Defense Forces on a project?”

Eli snorted as Maki blushed, “You could say that”.

“What?” Umi turned to Eli, confused.

“She’ll be serving **under** Lt. Col. Yazawa.” Eli winked at Maki.

“ELI!” Both Maki and Umi’s shouts echoed with indignation.

Umi bowed to Maki, “My apologies. The exasperation is yours to express. How is Nico?”

“Probably not rested.” Eli couldn’t resist another dig.

Maki twirled her chair back around, ignoring Eli’s teasing, trying to close the window that had Nico’s schedule up before Eli or Umi noticed.

“Nico is fine.”

“So fine.” Eli drummed her hands on Maki’s shoulder.

“Eli. Stop.” Maki begged.

“I concur.” Umi agreed.

“Any day I have to cover for your 8 am class because you have an Idol in your bed is a day I get to tease you as much as I want.” Eli announced. Umi booted up her computer.

“She was on the couch.” Maki muttered.

Eli leaned over Maki’s shoulder, “What did you say?”

“It was the couch.”

Eli spun Maki’s chair, “Innovative thinking, Nishikino. We like to see that.”

Umi stood back up, pushing the off switch, shutting her computer down improperly, much like the conversation driving her to the action, “I will be upstairs. Should either of you wish to apologize and actually work, I will reconsider my exit.”

Maki looked up at Eli and they both started laughing. Eli hugged Umi as the darker haired woman tried to maintain a frown and failed, joining the mirth. Maki grinned. Memories of Nico still fresh enough that she could almost feel her warmth and friends to laugh with. Imagining a future with Nico, outside the government issued boxes, brightened every horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick science inspirations:
> 
> A-TAK is a medical hallucinogenic out of my imagination, graphene is a form of carbon that can be stretched very thin and will conduct heat and electricity -- and can now be turned into ink, Nico's Christmas dress is a riff off Heat-Active Auxetic Materials, being developed by the MIT Self Assembly Lab (they have fun videos), organoids do exist and can be grown from adult stem cells, being able to delete things with a double snap is a take on haptic technology, which uses touch feedback, TWIG is a combination of Twitter and Instagram, the Test is taken in 1st grade and splits students into school tracks based on test scores and the Enzan Kote is a wearable fabric gauntlet upgrade of a smart phone.  
> Thanks again to the Love Live Wikia for the song translation.  
> I decided to put Nico in the Air Special Defense Forces since they have an Electronics Development and Test Group, which seemed like it could be robot adjacent. Hanayo and Nico met in the Idol Development Program, but Hanayo didn't get promoted to the highest level and returned to civilian life. 
> 
> Any other questions, drop them in the comments or track me down on Tumblr (lonelypond) or Twitter (mdnightmaverick). Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the IdolFools AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. Lyrics thanks to the Love Live Wikia. Primary playlist I wrote to here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLko9fiFcKQ06SxpYbqs9y9EAYM0dGQy7L.
> 
> Post election things have been dark enough here in the US of A that I opted for the milder form of dystopia, focused more on social issues but packed with robots and flirting. Have decided IdolPunk should be its own form of CyberPunk, I've read some pretty amazing ones here. Hope you enjoy my effort.


End file.
